RWUBY:Where We Belong
by Darksundemise
Summary: Alone, desperate, uncaring, the world against, you just want to die. But sometimes we don't die, instead we rebuild. And sometimes, you find people whom you can rebuild with, people to fight with, people to call family. People who would give their lives to protect you, and people you would die to protect.
1. How We Begin

**Check me out on youtube at XiokoVG!**

 **And please remember to review, you help me become a better writer!**

I looked to my brother, holding the wooden sword my dad gave me years ago, and he held his. I was ten, he was eight. My dad was sitting under a tree that had bright orange leaves, watching us. He rushed me, swinging over his head. I knew his trick all too well, and moved my sword to my left side. But the crack of the sword hitting never came.

Instead I saw him moving to stab me in the stomach. I hurriedly move to block, but was quickly shown the error of my ways. He then moved his blade to strike my neck, and it connected. I get knocked back a couple feet by the hit. I look back to my brother, surprised. He had his hand over his mouth. He looked as though I was about to cry. "You got me..." I mutter. I could see tears in his eyes. He thought he had hurt me.

"Dad! He got me!" I shout excitedly. "I saw, good job Matt!" He said standing up. "You, you aren't mad at me?" He asked. "Why would I be mad? You won! I'm happy for you, ya idiot!" I said giving him a playful tap on the head. His smile from that day would be forever etched in my mind.

"Huh? Who's that?" I ask, as I see a man standing there, watching us. I look to my dad, and he turns to look. I look back, and he's gone.

~~~U~~~ One year later

"Yudai, please come to the office." The secretary announces over the intercom, messing my name up yet again. "How many times will it take for her to learn it's Udai, not Yudai, no goddamn y in my name..." I mutter. My best friend had begun cracking up, yet again. "I don't think...she...ever will," He says between breaths. The only reason he found it so funny was because this was at least the fifteenth time.

I mumble to myself as I stand, heading out of the classroom. The hallway was empty, which allowed me to my thoughts.

~~~U~~~ Half a day later

I cast a bored glance out of the window. I set my pencil down, not wanting to write anymore. "Hey Matt, I'm bored, you wanna go to the city?" I asked. The setting sun gave me the idea, we could go get dinner. "I don't know, I have a lot of homework..." He muttered. "You aren't going to do it anyway." I say, a smile appearing on my face. "Not true, I was just trying to build up to it." He said, rolling over on his bed.

"Wonder when we will find out your semblence." I say to my brother. "Hey!" He shouted indignantly. "I bet it's something stupid like closing doors." I tease. "YOU SHUT UP! I wish you would quit lording over me that you got mom's." He said, slamming his face into his pillow. The music that had been playing then stopped. I saw Matt raise his hand as if too touch it, but he was too far away. Yet, the radio clicked, and the music started again.

"Matt?"I asked, and he sat up, bewildered. "I found it...I found it!" He said excitedly. "Telekinesis, eh?" I said, a smile appearing. "Udai! Let's go spar!" He said. "Don't you want to tell Mom first?" I asked, standing up. "Yeah!" He said, hurriedly getting his shoes on. We walked out of his room and down the hall. We found our mother in the kitchen, preparing dinner. "Hey guys, your Dad's about to be home." She said as she cut the fish. She had some rice cooking as well. "Mom! I found my semblence!" Matt practically shouted.

"You did? That's awesome! What can you do?" She asked. Matt then focused on one of the sets of chopsticks Mom had set out, lifting it easily. "Hey, good job, dude!" My Dad said, grabbing Matt in a hug. "Dad!" He said surprised. "Why do you do this!?" Matt said, annoyance filling his voice. "You're getting good at that, I didn't even hear the door that time." Mom said to him. I saw a new scar on my Dad's arm.

"You got hit?" I asked. "Yeah, it looks worse than it is." He said, showing me. The mark had to be a good three inches down his forearm. I knew my Dad would only allow this to happen under certain circumstances. "Who did you save this time?" I asked.

"A little girl, not older than nine years. Her parents tried to help me, but they were of no use. But this time, they all survived at least." My Dad said, sadness in his voice. I knew the story, as did Matt. His second mission, a five year old got hit bad. The family wasn't able to save her. I know he still had nightmares from it. That's why Matt and I sparred so frequently. So we could defend ourselves

And I really hoped I'd never have to deal with that.

~~~U~~~ Half a year later

"Dad? What's going on?" I asked my father, who was preparing along with my Uncle. "Jason, get them out of here, it's not safe," My uncle told my father. "You heard him, get going. You know where to go. Liz will get you guys. I'll see you in a-" He didn't finish his sentence as a large Grimm had found it's way in, knocking him aside. "Dad!" I shout as my uncle had pushed both Matt and I into the escape tunnel. "Go, don't look back." He said, closing the door behind us. The concrete tunnel became eerily quiet.

I began moving as Matt followed behind, tears still fresh on our faces. I was fifteen, he was thirteen. "Udai, is dad going to be alright?" He asked scared. "Yeah, yeah, dad's been through worse." I say, whether I was trying to convince myself or Matt, I didn't know.

We began moving down the tunnel, knowing instinctively where to go. "Udai, I'm scared." Matt said quietly. "Yeah, I know, I am too." I muttered. "I miss Mom..." He said quietly. "Yeah, I do too..." I said. What had spurred this on was Dad coming home, and telling us Mom wouldn't be coming home, and the Grimm felt our sorrow.

We slowly made our way outside, too where our meet up was supposed to be. But the brown haired woman who was supposed to be there to get us, was no where to be seen. "Where's Elizabeth, Udai?" Matt asked, scared. "I'm not sure..." I reply. I turn to face the tunnel, and see the mangled body of our would be rescuer.

I was horrified to see what had happened to our friend. I heard Matt starting to cry again, but I was too drained to cry anymore. Even if it was our friend of so many years who had pretty much helped the entirety of raising us.

~~~U~~~ Five years later- present time

The train was moving, and steadily gaining speed. This only served to make me more cautious. I knew the plan, they had been planning this for weeks. I struggled against the chains holding me to the wall. My weapon, _Hope_ , pressing into my back in it's stored form.

The white fang had wanted to use me to lead the Grimm assault, but I refused. The only reason they had wanted me to lead, was my blood line. My father had been a faunus, my mother a human. I had no extra body parts, such as ears or tails, and truly looked almost completely human. But my eyes gave me away. At least, if you knew what you were looking for. I have the eyes of a cat. I also had fairly good night vision, not as good as other faunus, but better than a humans. They considered me a bridge.

A girl runs in as does Roman. "Hello, kitty cat." He says, moving his hand to his hip. She rushes him, before leaving a flaming apparition behind. This causes an explosion, which knocks him into the air. She leaps into the air, knocking him back to ground. He quickly gets to his feet before he fires at her, causing a stone apparition to appear. She then jumps at him. Roman swings his weapon, but she leaves an apparition and gets to the ground.

She leaves yet another, this time of ice. It catches his weapon, and she hits one final time. He is knocked to ground and she points her blade at his throat. He then said something along the lines of "Same side".

I hear more muttering, and then "What you've done?". Then a girl in white is thrown into the car. "Help!" I shout, struggling against my bindings. A man with a chain saw walked in, and Roman says "What's it going to be, Blake?"

A blast of white energy hits my chains and Blake runs to the fallen girl. The man swings downward, but I manage to get in front of them, with out them actually needing help. My blade catches the chain saw, and I give a kick to his stomach, knocking him back. I then feel the train slam into something and I feel myself ejected into the air. I open my eyes to see we are in a city. The sun caused my eyes to hurt from my stay underground.

And the Grimm found their way in.

And lots of people were panicking.

I quickly get to my feet, my sword transforming into my marksman rifle, a drake emblazoned on the side. My emblem. At least this time I have someone to watch my back. "Get to your feet!" I say to the four girls laying in the wreckage of the train.

We found ourselves on a platform, surrounded by Grimm Each of the four had a distinct weapon, but I found myself drawn to Red's. A weapon type I hadn't seen anyone else use in years. She seemed familiar, but I had no idea why, maybe just because our hair was so similar. Red hair that at times seemed entirely black.

"I'm going to need to borrow some of your semblences." I say, turning my weapons into duel blades. "Borrow?" Red asked. I'd get their names after this. "My semblence allows me to copy other peoples'. I can also imbue them with elemental powers, without dust." I say. "Got it." Blake responds.

I quickly move to Blake, my hand touching her shoulder, causing her to jump from the cold. I moved to a beowolf. It swings down at me, and I use Blake's shadows to move away. Making it to its back, I remove it's head in a skillful strike. I disappear yet again as a taijitu is about to attack, only to be stopped by a girl wearing pink. She wielded a large hammer, which had crushed the skull of the snake.

Red appeared and blocked a beowolf. I touched her shoulder, imbuing myself with her semblence, causing her to also jump, the same as Blake, but I also jumped, the power feeling extremely familiar. Then I dashed, a quick slash to the wolfs leg. Another dash. I cut down the center of the wolf with my other hand. I transform my weapon back into a long sword. I dash back a bit, then into the wolf. I cleave it in half with a single strike.

'I rather like this semblence.' I think to myself as I prepare to fight a death stalker. White soon finds herself next to me. "Watch my ass." I say, before getting ready to attack. She looks rather shocked, obviously not expecting vulgarity. But she soon nods. I notice bots killing off many of the Grimm who invaded, but none converged on the death stalker. But the rest of Blake's team found themselves ready to fight.

"Ready?" I ask, taking point. I hear several yeahs and yes's. "Let's rock." I say, before jetting toward the creature, stowing my sword on my back. "Blake!" I say as I cup my hands. Her feet land in it and I launch her into the air. I dodge just as a stinger lands where I was less than a second ago. As I dodged I left an explosion, stunning the creature. I pull out my sword, slicing off a pincer. Blake manages to remove the stinger and Red removed the other pincer. White placed down some sort of glyph, which yellow used to jet toward the death stalker.

With a quick punch, she ended the creature. My gray scarf was fluttering in the wind. I fold up _hope_ , and fall to the ground, exhausted. "So who are you, mystery man." Red says, walking toward me. "Udai." I say, looking up. I see Blake also walk near, her eyes on mine. "You're a faunus..." She said. I quickly stand, my hand landing on my weapon.

"Whoah, whoah!" Yellow said, her hands up. "We won't hurt you." My glare lands on Yellows eyes, and I saw no lie behind them. I release my weapon. "You're half right. I'm part faunus. I'm also part human." I say, still cautious of these people. "Take it easy, we're all friends here." Red said.

"Are we? I only know her name." I reply, pointing towards black. I see a slight movement in her bow. "I'm Ruby, she's Yang, and this is Weiss. We won't hurt you, we actually have a faunus friend, trust us." She says, not outing any of the people here, but I see Blake's eyes dart towards Ruby. "That's what he meant... In case you are curious, I am a cat faunus. I am willing to bet the person you are speaking of is also cat." I say, feeling a little better about this whole thing.

"Yes..." "Hello there, who are you? Why were you on that train?" Someone says, walking toward us. "Oh, hello professor Ozpin." Yang said. "I was kidnapped by the white fang due to my seemingly impossible heritage..."I say. "So I've heard, and how do you know you are part human?" He asked.

"Because I never had the night-vision capabilities of neither my dad nor my brother. I have no extra body parts either. But my night-vision is better than any human." I say, causing the team I was fighting with to take a step back.

"I see, what about your... interesting... semblence." He asked. "Also a mix of my parents. I can copy semblences and infuse them with dust without any dust." I say, not hinting at my weakness in case I'd have to fight my way out. A single hit, and I would be in danger of severe injury.

"What school are you with?" "Eh?" "Huntsmen academies?" "I don't know what you are talking about." I reply with annoyance. "You are too well trained to not be apart of one." "I grew up in the wilderness, it was necessity to survive." I reply.

"Hmm, well, this is rather interesting. Do you have any family left?" "No, all dead..." I say, no sadness to my voice. "You don't seem particularly bothered by this." He said. "Why would I be, people die, I realize this. Might have been different if I thought about it how I do now though..." I reply.

"I see. How would you like to join a school to teach how to protect others?" He said, smiling. His question rang through my head. "To... protect others?" I say, confusion dripping from my voice.

"Why are you confused?" Ruby asked. "Because I grew up somewhere you didn't protect others... this was looked down upon because that would only get you killed." I say.

"I see, well, the offer is there, do you want to accept?" "Sir, aren't all the teams full?" Ruby asked. "I'll accept it." I say, realizing this might be the only chance I get to avenge my brothers death. "Welcome to beacon, and welcome to team RWBY.

"Um, professor, that puts us at five members." Yang said. "Well, there is no rule AGAINST it, only the way we select teams makes it like that, but the selection doesn't count on someone being enrolled after the first day. And you all get a day off, I'm sure you're exhausted." Ozpin says, leaving. My blue and yellow eyes scan the people who were now my teammates.

"So, I'm in your team now..." I say, bewildered. "What the hell did I miss?" I ask, jokingly, sitting back down. "Well, I suppose we should show to the dorm, although I don't where you will sleep, we kinda have a lack of bed space." Ruby said. "I doubt it'll matter, do you know how long it's been since I even had a roof over my head." I say, my memories filling my head, and how I said it made it clear to them, a long time.

A jet landed near us and I heard something about special pick up for team RWBY. I stand and we make our way to the vehicle. We all find a seat inside and the door close before it lifts off. "I've never been in "one of these before..." I say, looking out the window. "It's a bullhead, we use them all the time. You are taking the height a lot better than expected." Blake said.

"Cat remember. You should be able to relate." I reply. "Right... Anyway, your semblence is pretty interesting," She continued. "It goes a little further than copying. The more I use someone's, the more I become attuned to it. Meaning I can hold a semblence longer, even long enough to use two at once. My mom was able to use my dad's elemental permanently. The longest I've held one was about two weeks." I tell them.

"You seem unstoppable. You could adapt to anyone out there." Yang said, seemingly intrigued. "I am hardly unstoppable, I have to physically touch someone to use theirs, and my aura has taken a hit because of this ability. I can barely block attacks, which can lead to someone easily getting the best of me." I tell them.

"Got it, so we need to make sure to protect you." Ruby said. "Is anyone else weirded out by how his hair is the same as Ruby's?" Weiss asks as we land, and a the door opens. "Nah, I'm still wondering about his semblence," Yang replies. We get out and it's a short walk to the supposed dormitory. "Oh yeah, Blake, thanks for breaking my chains." I say as we walked. "Huh? I didn't break them. I thought you did." She replied. "What? But... oh fuck it. It doesn't matter."

"You have quite the... vocabulary... Udai." Weiss said, as we entered the building. I just shrugged as we made our way up the stairs. "So, your weapon is pretty cool, how did you get four different forms?" Ruby asked.

"It was rather difficult, honestly. It took years, and lots of precise measurements. Then a while to get trained to use it proficiently. But hell, I can now switch between weapons, stringing each one into a single combo." I say, bragging a bit. We soon make it back to the room, which as they noted before, had one fewer beds than people.

Without much thought, I pull out a sleeping bag, and put it somewhere out of the way. "Well, that was unexpected, I was going to say I could share a bed with Ruby, but eh." Yang said. I shrug as I sit down to clean my weapon, the blood still evident on it.

I quickly get it cleaned, Ruby entranced by me switching from the three different styles. "Funny, you haven't seen the dual hand forms of it. I think you'll be somewhat amused." I say, standing up. I grasp the handle protruding from the grey and magenta box and with a flick of my wrist, a scythe appears. Ruby looks shocked. "You have a scythe too?" Weiss asks. "Yeah, it can switch between scythe," I activate a button, turning it into a battleaxe. "And a battleaxe." I say proudly, before re-sheathing it.

"My favorite form is definitely the duel swords, however." "That's so COOL!" Ruby says, her sentence transforming into a shout. "Was the shouting necessary?" I ask, laying down on my sleeping bag. "Probably not, but your weapon is amazing!" She said. I manage to remove the jeans, exposing the white shorts that were beneath. A dog manages to crawl out from underneath one of the beds.

"Eh, who's this?" I ask as he nears me. I stick out my hand and he sniffs it, before licking it. "That's Zwei, he's a pretty good dog." Weiss said as I pet him. "I used to have a dog..." I say as he heads to Ruby.

Within minutes, after proving to myself I was finally safe, I fell into a deep sleep. And just as soon as I fell asleep, I was awoken. I felt more rested than I ever had however. I then hear a footstep. I quickly roll to my feet, my hand grasping the grip of my weapon. "Whoah!" I hear Blake exclaim as my blade extends, pointed at her. I soon realize where I was. I sheathe my weapons before muttering a quiet "Sorry."

"You really were out there for a long time weren't you...?" Ruby asked. "Years. Most of that time alone..." I reply, grabbing my scarf from the dresser. "Here." Yang said, tossing me some clothes. "This school has a dress code." She said. "What ever... I'm not removing my scarf." I say, removing my shirt and shorts. I could see their faces turn grim seeing what lied underneath. The many scars I had were obviously uglier than I thought.

"What? Never seen a scar before?" I ask, sliding the shirt on before sliding the pants over my boxer shorts. All four girls blushed at the sight of the underwear. "Never to that extent... what happened?" Ruby asked, emitting a slightly embarrassed laugh. I saw Weiss give her a look of "Don't be rude."

"I got fucked up, not much more to it." I say, not hinting at what had happened. "By what?" Yang asked. "Doesn't matter, th- it doesn't bother me anymore." I say, barely catching myself. "I see... well don't worry, we won't let it happen again!" Yang said, catching my neck in the crook of her arm. Mistake number one.

I flipped her onto her back, before turning my weapon into my rifle, and she was looking down the barrel of it. Her hands instantly shot up. "Lesson learned, don't touch you." She said. I put my weapon away for the second time in five minutes. "What's our first class?" I ask as if the encounter never happened.

"Sparring." Ruby said. I smirk.


	2. Who We Rely On

**Check me out on youtube at XiokoVG!**

 **And please remember to review, you help me become a better writer!**

We soon found our way to the class, and watched as a girl named Pyhrra, as displayed by a scoreboard of some type, wiped the floor of a whole team by herself. "So, Udai, was it? Let's see what skills you have," The teacher says, beckoning me forward. I stand and move to the court. "Who am I fighting?" A shine from the windows catches me in the eye, but I pay no mind.

Within seconds, a boy, Cardin, walked up to the stage. I glaze over the light gray stands that hid the seats where everyone was sitting. "Hello, faunus boy, let's see what you got," He says, pulling out his weapon. I extend my weapon, securing it in it's long-sword form. "You're one of those types of people, eh? Good, I got some anger I need to get out of my system." I say, my eyes lowering. He then charges me.

Without any thought, I find myself still able to use Ruby's semblence. 'Odd, I figured I'd lose it by now' I think to myself. He spins to face me again.

"So you're a Ruby copy, this'll be fun." He says charging at me yet again. I dodge, leaving a burst of ice behind. This disorientates him somewhat. I hear gasps from the audience. I attempt to use Blake's but find myself unable to.

He then manages to get a hit on me. I find myself on the floor. I notice my aura had dropped almost to the line. "Everyone gets one... but only one." I say, standing. He charges a third time, this time I do an aerial cartwheel, stabbing my blade at his exposed chest. He narrowly dodges it, but I switch to my axe, swinging toward his head. This time the hit connects, knocking him back.

I then switch to dual swords, rushing toward him. I slice toward him twice. Both hits land. I then finish with a roundhouse kick, rendering him unconscious. Within seconds the rest of his team had shown up and were attempting to wake him. "Um... I think that means Udai wins." The teacher said. I collapse my weapon and return it too my back. I glance at the board, and see my aura had been charging a lot quicker than most others.

I make my way back to my team. "What the hell just happened? My aura is almost full again." I whisper. I look back to the stage and see Cardin glaring at me. "I want a rematch!" He said angrily. "Or what? You'll attack me? You'll get your ass kicked again?" "Can you not use that language in my class." The teacher whom as of yet, I hadn't learned her name, said. "Can you tell him to not be a bigot?" I retort.

Upon hearing this, he huffed out of the room, making sure to glare at me. "You got something to say?" I ask, returning the glare. "Haha, c'mon Udai, let's go before Professor Goodwitch gets angry." Ruby said, dragging me out of the room. "What ever, don't you have a tournament tomorrow?" I reply.

"Don't change the subject. You are causing unnecessary problems." "Dickhead had it coming. I can't stand bigots." I say. "Besides, not like I'm going to kill him." I say, walking down the hall with her.

"Okay, okay. You aren't wrong. C'mon, it's time for lunch." She said. "Awesome, I'm starved." I say as we make our way to the cafeteria. And I soon find out news of mine and Cardin's fight had already spread. So much so that the team leader of CFVY had given me a thanks for shutting Cardin down.

"Look at that, Udai. You're already making friends." Ruby said, a smirk on her lips. "Yeah, only problem is Cardin WILL attempt revenge. I can tell from how he acts, he isn't one to let things go." I say, picking at my plate. Oddly enough, the treat of fish wasn't enticing enough. The food was too different than I what I was used too. I had already eaten more than normal. "You don't eat a lot do you?" Blake asked. "Hardly, I got myself to eat less than this every couple days. Needed to keep up my reserves just in case." I reply.

Then, as I would expect, Cardin walked in. "Hey Udai, ol' pal." He said, in a rather menacing manner. "And what do you want, prick?" I ask, bored. I then feel someone attempting to remove my weapon from my back. I quickly spin around, grabbing the persons arm, and pressing it against their back. "Hello there, pick pocket." I say angrily.

I didn't recognize him from CRDL. "Wha- how did you notice that?" "Call it instinct. Now am I going to have to break this arm, or are you going to leave?" I say darkly. "I'll go! I'll go!" He says as I release him, and sure enough, he leaves. I turn around and find Cardin also gone. "Prick." I mutter as I sit back down.

"Would you have actually broken his arm?" Weiss asked. "Yes. I have no respect for thieves." "But you would have had the school come down on you." Ruby said. "No they wouldn't have, they have been searching for me for years." I reply. "Didn't you say you had no idea what Professor Ozpin was talking about, when he said academy?" Ruby asked. "You never play the fool before?"

"Why were they searching for you?" Yang asks. "Let's just say my uncle has... Had, connections with them. I'm practically guaranteed to be one of the best hunters to leave this school. My uncle made sure they knew that." I say.

"Who was your uncle?" Ruby asked. "Not important, not anymore, anyway." I say, refusing to expand upon the subject. Then, without any sort of warning, a blast of energy shot through cafeteria. Tables were flown about the room and the windows shattered. I get blown toward a wall, but use a flying table to return to my feet, drawing _Hope_. I recognized the mask. Everyone minus team RWBY and JNPR had left, screaming.

"Shit, why here." I mutter. "It's a special operative of the white fang!" I shout. "C'mon Udai, you have a job." he said, slowly drawing his own weapon. I jet toward him, striking toward his chest, only to be blocked. He kicks me, sending me into the wall. I fall to the ground, only to be caught by a member of team JNPR.

He helps me to my feet, and I take a look at his smug face. "C'mon, you beat Cardin, how you gonna let him win?" He said.

I stand and give him a light push. I pick up _Hope_ from the ground as Juane pulls out his own weapon. I return to my teammates' sides. "This is the same fucker that caught me last time." I say, my eye's lowering on him. It will happen again, Udai!" He said, almost maniacally. "Ruby!" I say, as I touch Blake's shoulder. Ruby begins firing upon the man as I dashed toward him, leaving black petals in my wake.

I go to swing toward his chest. He goes to block and I use Blake's semblence to maneuver behind him. But I soon find his blade in my chest. I get knocked back, painfully flipping. At the end, I manage to get back to my feet. I dodge yet again, desperate to keep my freedom. I swing at his feet this time, and he jumps to dodge it. I dash away as Phyrra stabs him in his chest, knocking him back some twenty feet.

"Udai, get back, you're hurt." She says. I look down at my chest, and sure enough, he broke skin. "It's just skin deep." I say. Weiss appeared in front of me, casting a ward of some sort. "Jump." She commanded. I did, and landed on a ward. I dash forward, her ward giving me increased speed.

I switch to my axe, and start spinning, my axe practically becoming a saw blade. Phyrra moved, and I saw the operative tense up. At the last second, I use Blake's cloning. I fall from above, duel swords prepped to strike. He of course blocked this, causing sparks to fly. Only to be nailed by Blake's sword in his stomach. But then someone else tackled me, knocking me away, and proceeding to move a blade to my throat. I felt _Hope_ being thrown away from me. "Hello, Udai. Miss me?" I was staring into the eyes of the person I had called my brother.

"You fucker. How could you," I say angrily. "Don't move or he dies!" The other person shouted. "To tell you the truth, I never wanted this." He said quietly. I quickly knee him, striking the sensitive area between his legs. As he recoiled, I kicked at his chest, sending him back enough to get him off of me.

Taking the opportunity, Yang proceeded to punch at Matt, only to miss. The look on his face screamed 'Help'. I grab _Hope_ and pull out my long sword, which causes Matt to charge me. But his attacks were far slower than I remember.

I block the attack so easily I doubt he was trying to hurt me. "Udai. I want out. Help me!" He whispered as I knock him back. I return to my teammates. "Matt's enslaved by the white fang, we kill the operative, I believe he will stop." I whisper. "I have a plan, be ready." I whisper.

I then jet toward the operative, not intent on even hitting him. I swing toward his head, just enough to miss it. I then feel his sword enter my stomach. My vision became tinged with red as pain exploded through my body. "You...lose..." I grunt out. I see Ruby's scythe curl around his throat. His eyes opened wide as Weiss yanked me off his blade.

A loud bang filled the room as Ruby shot her scythe, not killing him, but knocking him out. I fall backwards, into Weiss's arms, the only thing preventing me from land on the floor. She slowly lays me down as Professor Goodwitch, as does Professor Ozpin. I felt someone press on my wound. "Udai... C'mon, stay with me buddy." Matt said. "Tell me, did you mean... all the pain... all the torture.." I whisper.

I could see tears in his eyes. "NO! Never!" He said, wrapping me in a hug. "Then... why?" I sputter out as the professors make their way near us. I reach up and remove his hat. Revealing the dark gray cat ears that hid underneath. He looks at me, his ears folded down in despair. "Because I had nothing else, because I thought they were the closest thing to family I had. I thought you were dead! Just like dad!" My younger brother said, the tears streaming down his face.

He was suddenly ripped away, and Professor Goodwitch was inspecting my wound. "No!" I said, attempting to reach toward him. "Udai! Stop, you're hurt." She said, placing a mask over my nose and mouth. "He's... my brother!"

"It won't matter who he is if you die!" She said, my vision fading. "Promise he won't be hurt." I say before passing into unconsciousness.

~RWUBY~

I shoot awake, startling the person sleeping in the chair. Within seconds I recognize her scent. "Blake... where are we?" "How did... cat... right... we are at the infirmary. Do you not remember taking a sword through your stomach." She replies. "Right." I say, sitting up. My stomach was slightly sore. "You aura, it has a rather amazing trait. You healed that likely deadly wound in a matter of hours." She tells me. "Oh right, I need to call Ruby. She was worried about you. So, yeah. I think you are officially on the team now." She said, pulling out her scroll. "He's awake. Yeah, see you then." I hear Blake say. Then the image of Matt being dragged away appeared in my head. "Wait! Where's Matt!" I say, worriedly. "He's in police custody. Don't worry, he won't be killed." Blake told me. We then waited several minutes in silence.

The rest of the team appeared. "So he lives." Yang said. "Was your plan worth it?" Weiss asked. "We stopped him, didn't we?" I reply, a smirk on my mouth. "Almost got yourself killed too." Weiss replied.

"He better not get killed, we've only had him on the team a couple days." Ruby said, a smile appearing on her mouth.

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask, why did you have to touch Blake to use her semblence, but not me?" Ruby asked. "If I knew, I'd tell you." I said, yanking the IV out of my arm. I toss my legs over the side of the bed.

"We should get out of here. I never liked hospitals much." I say as Yang tossed me my boots. A nurse walked in, and glared at me. "You shouldn't have removed the IV." She said, before leaving with a shaking of the head. "She isn't wrong." Weiss said.

"And I should care why?" Weiss rolled her eyes at my response. I finish putting on my boots and stand, a little wobbly at first. We soon make our way outside, and the clouds break just enough to allow a ray of moonlight on our little group. Taking in the fresh air, I immediately feel about a thousand times better.

"Anyone up for a race?" I asked jokingly. "It would turn into a race between you and Ruby. None of us can keep up with you." Yang replied. "So, you got a plan for the tournament coming up?" I ask. "Not really, we'll figure something out though," Ruby replies. "Well, I'll be rooting for you," I say.

"You aren't fighting?" Ruby asked. I gave her a look of 'are you serious'. "Does the rule '4 person teams' not mean anything to you?"

"Oh right. I kinda forgot." She said. "So, why was Blake watching me? I KNOW I'm not THAT attractive." I say.

"Don't even. You needed someone to watch you to make sure you didn't die, we drew straws." Blake said. I could sense a change with her. "You're lying aren't you?" I said, a smirk on my face. "Ho-how did you know?"

I pointed toward my eye. "Right... I'm never going to get used to this..." She said, remembering once again, she wasn't the only faunus on the team. "Don't worry, you will eventually." I replied, for once in my life, feeling a sense of camaraderie. And sense of family.


	3. Where We Stand

**Check me out on youtube at XiokoVG!**

 **And please remember to review, you help me become a better writer!**

The time had gone by quite quickly, with the tournament now upon us. Matt still sat in detainment. No one was sure how to approach it, considering he was a part of a terrorist cell, he wanted out, and he was a minor. As for myself, I had gotten quite used to the team, and they had somewhat begun teasing me, much to my displeasure.

"Um, Udai..." Ruby says, pointing at the tournament board.

"What do you mean, I'm in the tournament!?" I ask loudly, surprising the man who was stationed at the board. "Well, team RWBY has five team members, and by the rules, everyone will fight at least once." He said, my anger growing. "But why alone!?" I shout.

"Because, people may only enter round 1 once." He said, his irritation growing. "Fine, what ever." I say, walking to my team standing up the shade of a tree. "So? What happened?" Blake asked. "I'm fighting... alone..." I mutter. I sit on the ground. "I have no idea how I'm going to win." I say.

"Don't worry about it. We won't judge you for losing. Not many people can win 4 on 1." Ruby said. I then felt my scroll rumble. I pull it out and sure enough, I'm up. "Damn. Not even time

to think." I say, standing. My team holds out their hands. "Eh?" I ask, looking at them.

"If you have our semblences, you'll stand a better chance." Blake said. I nodded and touched all of their hands, only to feel even more powerful than normal. "Whoah... I feel... good." I say "Go get 'em." Ruby said, a smile plastered on her face. I nodded and headed to the ring entrance. When I make it to the platform I see the team I'm fighting. Team BLCK. "Hahaha! They gave us an easy win this match." The man at the front said.

"Oh.. you assholes are so going down. You first." I say, my eyes lowering. "Is that right? How are you gonna do anything." He said laughing. I see the terrain randomizer begin moving, and we got a single terrain type, a broken city.

"Let's go!" I shout, pulling out my weapon in the long sword form. The man who was spouting off ran at me. I use Ruby's semblence to dodge, and appear in front of one of his teammates. The female one who had a gun, and I slashed viciously at her chest. She got the whole attack. "So that's your semblence..." I hear one of them. I hear Oobleck over the intercom saying something about how Ruby and I have the same semblence.

He then swung downwards, only to have his sword caught in an ice clone. "Wha-?" My blade strikes the small of his back. I land and roll to the side, preparing a glyph, yet I felt something strange about it. I cast one, and jet toward the second male of the team, my weapon switching to a scythe. I spin, and he gets caught in the saw blade. The second girl attempts to attack me, but I use Ruby's semblence to dodge.

I hear Oobleck say something about how they finally see what my semblence actually is. The ability to copy semblences. I cast another glyph, but something was off about it. I felt myself thinking of the King Taijitu I had killed years earlier. This time, one spawned from my glyph. I gasped as the creature seemed to be under my command. The first male on their team moved to attack, easily killing it, but shaken nonetheless.

"So that's new..." I whisper as I prepare to attack, only to catch an attack to the side. This slams me all the way into a building. I felt stronger, yet weaker. I knew my aura had taken a hit. I pull out my scroll, and see it quickly refilling. I emerge from the building, see the guy who talked big almost defeated. "Hey, I thought this was supposed to be easy!" I shout at him. He looks at me, a glare on his face. He then rushes, and I morph my weapon to the marksman rifle mode, and peg him in the chest multiple times.

I then hear someone behind me. I get my axe, and swing behind, catching my assailant in the side. I could hear scuffling above me. I quickly do a back handspring, and the man had fallen through the roof, almost hitting me. I spawn a glyph and switch to dual swords. I jet toward the man, slashing multiple times, and then kick him out of the building. I walk outside, the crowd really quiet. I see a large phantom spider stalking about, easily dwarfing a death stalker. "No... not here!" I say, my weapon returning to it's long sword form. The Grimm then caught sight of me. The team that was supposed to be fighting me had begun to run from the monstrosity.

I gripped my sword tighter. "Udai!" I hear behind, turning to face the sound, see the rest of my team moving to me. I turn back to the Grimm, and hear shouting over the intercom. I jet toward it, swinging toward a leg, only to miss by a hair. It swipes at me, which I only just dodge with a well timed back-flip I land, hearing someone running towards us. I take a knee and feel someone foot plant on my back, and looking up, I see a streak of white.

The Grimm knocks her aside, and I hear an audible grunt erupt from her. "Weiss!" I say, moving to catch her. I jet over to her, and catch her inches from the ground. "Hey, up. It's time to fight." I say, setting her on her feet. "Yeah, I got that." I look to the entrance and see many people trying to get in, but failing. I look to the scoreboard and see our auras, making the crowd think it's a performance.

"This fucking thing has been chasing me for years. I've never been able to end it. But seems running isn't an option this time.." I tell her, my marksman rifle coming out. I fire a couple shots, then rush it, switching to my scythe. I swing, managing to clip it, and Yang jumps, landing on its back. She fired into it multiple times. Yet it paid no mind. "The head!" I say, as I move back so Ruby could continue the assault.

I then notice something, it was swing toward Ruby, and she had no time to dodge. I stepped forward, a large crack appearing in the concrete. Then I found myself on the other side of the creature. I hear a large crack, which reminded me of that of a bullet. I turn to face the creature again, and only just see blood of the cut coming out, and the leg falling. Ruby seemed to be shocked at my movement, but where I was standing seconds ago, a clone that looked as though it pushed someone was starting to dissipate. And a glyph still remained.

"He... he broke the speed of sound." I hear over the speakers. "I did..?" I mutter, shocked at my abilities. The Grimm turned to me, anger in his eyes. "You wanna go? Let's go!" I shout. It's arm falls straight down, and I dodge, the creature punching a whole through the platform. I pause as I watch it's leg, now stuck in the concrete, and switch to my axe, giving it a flamboyant spin.

I feel a growl beginning in my throat, and I feel flames around myself. My growl erupts into a full fledged shout, that knocked my team away, without hurting them. And glyphs emerged all around the creature, creating a dome of spinning objects, all of them turning silver. I then jumped on one and it shot me across the area, allowing me to cut a large gash in the beast. I repeated this until it fell, and began to dissipate.

I fell backwards due to exhaustion, the glyphs fading. "We forfeit." I hear team BLCK say. "Why?" I ask, thinking they could easily beat me now. "You've proven to be a better fighter than us. We ran, you stayed and fought." The leader said, turning and leaving. "I appreciate it." I call out, climbing to my feet. He raised a hand in a small wave before disappearing.

"Um, Udai, are you hurt?" Ruby asks. "I'm fine, take a lot more than that to get me." I say, returning my sword to it's stored position on my back. I also hear many people, some who knew it wasn't a performance, shouting things such as "He brought that here!" and "He's dangerous!"

"Well, your match is about to begin... I'm going to find something to eat..."I mutter, leaving the arena. "Hey!" I hear Weiss call out. I turn and she tosses me a card of lien. I promptly toss it back. "I have money!" I say to her as I head to the nearest food stall.

I promptly find one, and take a seat, the black tent hiding me somewhat. "What'll it be?" The owner asked, glaring a little. "Sashimi, and nice big glass of 'get your stink eye off me before I resurrect that fucking spider and sic it on you'." I say, a growl emanating from my throat. He listened and promptly left to prepare the food. He then brought it out in a timely manner. I finish my meal quickly, paying him, but I still leave a tip. His treatment of me had softened a bit, and he had muttered an apology.

I then hear something of interest. "That's my UNCLE QROW!" I hear Ruby shout. "Qrow... oh fuck... if that's him..." I mutter walking to the noise. I run into Ruby and Weiss watching a fight between someone who looked to be related to Weiss, and the man who had trained me. The fight ended and Ruby ran to him, asking if he missed her.

I walk forward as well. I stop a couple feet in front of him, crossing my arms. His gaze soon finds my eyes. I could feel a tingling building in my chest, and my legs feeling weak. "You're alive." He was the first to speak. "As are you." I say. I could feel tears building. Ruby just stared at the two of us. "Do you two... know each other?" She asked. "So this means..." I meant to finish with 'Ruby is my cousin?' but the words never left my mouth. "She is." He replied.

I move forward, tears now falling from my eyes freely. "Qrow!" I said as I embraced the obviously drunk man. The man I though I had lost for the past eight years of my life. "Hey there, kiddo. You've grown." He said, patting my back. I regain my composure and stand back up. "Where have you been!?" I question, my eyes slightly red. "You know him!?" I hear Ruby ask. "Hey guys, I think I'm in trouble, we'll continue this reunion later." He said walking off.

I then turn to Ruby. "I suppose you would like an explanation?" I ask. She nods. Let's head back to the dorm, call up Yang as well, I'll tell you what I know." I tell her.

~RWUBY~

I was sitting on my sleeping bag, my back to the wall with both Ruby and Yang's eyes on me. "Ok my last name, I think that's a good place to start..." I mutter. "My last name is Branwen. My dad is...was... Qrow's brother. Not that it matters anymore. Five years ago, They were fighting off some Grimm, I got knocked off a cliff. I returned hours later, Mine and Matt's parent's were slaughtered like animals... funny enough, they always called my dad that..." I mutter.

"Qrow wasn't present, and I assumed he had been killed as well, as I'm sure he did me. That's when the white fang found us. I had been their prisoner for years, and Matt joined them. I assume he had no idea what they did." I finish.

We then hear a knock on the door. Ruby get's up and opens the door. Qrow was revealed behind it. And with him, Matt. "Hey, kiddos." He said, walking in. "Qrow, I still can't believe you're alive." I say. "I can't believe you are either, I spent a whole month trying desperately to find you. I see you finally took after your mother." He said.

"I suppose..." I mutter, slightly confused because I looked more like my dad. "So, you gonna tell me about that spider. It's the first time we've seen that Grimm"

"I don't fucking know anything about it, only that it has been purposely pursuing me for a long time. This was the first time I've even been able to actually damage it." I mutter, my head dropping. "I also don't know if there is going to be another. It's for that reason I am planning on leaving, all I am going to do here is get someone killed." I say.

"Then we will go with you." I hear Yang say. "What, why? That's practically a death sentence." I say, my head moving up. "We're a team. Where you go, we'll follow." Ruby said, a smile on her face. "Well, I can't say I can condone this, but oops." Qrow says, and Ruby's scroll vibrated. She opened it and found a collection of maps.

"I didn't give you anything." Qrow said, and we all nodded. "So how did you get Matt out?" I ask as my brother takes a seat next to me. "Let's just say I have special privileges. But listen here, if you cause trouble, I WILL hunt you down." He said. "Y-yes sir." Matt meekly replies.

"Well, let's go find Weiss and Blake." Ruby said. I put out my hand and Yang pulls me up. I then turn to Qrow. "It was good to see you again, Uncle Qrow." I say, a smirk drawing across my lips. "Hey, there's something you haven't called me years, it was good to see you again as well, Udai. You guys better stay safe." He said leaving.


	4. Why We Fight

**Check me out on youtube at XiokoVG!**

 **And please remember to review, you help me become a better writer!**

"At least I'll have a teammate this time?" I quietly say as I see both mine and Matt's name chalked up for a match. "So now we have six members? Weiss asked. "Seems like it." I reply as the random generator started. Then we were selected, and seeing the other two caused both Matt and I to gasp. "No... why them..." Matt muttered. "Why are Mercury and Emerald here!?" I exclaim.

"You two know them?" Ruby asked. "Yes... FUCK!" I shout punching the wall. The sound shot throughout the metal hallway. "They are members of the white fang... you need to tell the officials, else we WILL kill them." Matt said, drawing his knife. "Got it, you guys just try to survive." Yang said, before the team started leaving. "C'mon, Matt, let's get 'em." I say. He nods as we walk to the platform. We come eye to eye with them.

"Who'd thought you two would be here. Care to help? We could really use it." Emerald said, a smirk appearing. I quickly draw my weapon, and the building goes into lock down mode. "You've already been discovered. Now we just have to remove the trash." I say, preparing myself.

"Oh, can you do it? Can you kill?" Emerald asked, a smirk appearing. I point my sword at her, death in my eye. "You fuckers, you convinced me people were less than us. You convinced me it was alright to hurt them, you convinced me to kill! I am about to make sure you feel the pain all those I hurt felt. It's the least I can do to honor them. I'm going to kill you!" Matt shouts.

Mercury begins to laugh at Matt's outburst. Then, Matt charges him with a speed I never knew he had. Matt swings his knife towards Mercury's head, but misses. I find myself rushing toward Emerald. I hear a buzzer go off, but I dodge Emerald, swinging at her, connecting with her stomach, a large gash appearing. Then footsteps.

"Udai! Stop!" I hear someone shout and the sound of the bolt on a gun slamming shut. "Hands up!" Someone shouts. "What? Why are you?" I look back and both Emerald and Mercury are staring, horror stricken. I then had my arms yanked behind my back. "What the hell!?" I say as I get tossed to the ground. "We heard him say he was going to kill them. You are an accomplice. You will be tried in court." An officer says.

Then I feel some handcuffs put on my wrists. "What the hell?" I say as I get yanked up and escorted out of the arena. I see the rest of our team leaving. Their heads were hanging in shame.

"Matt... she got us..." I whispered, knowing full well both Mercury and Emerald were laughing at us. "Yeah... she fucking did.." He said. "Shut up." The officer escorting me said.

We were forced in a vehicle and taken to one of the many airships surrounding the arena. We had been forced into little pods, and I knew then, something was about to happen. The seat was not uncomfortable, yet, I couldn't get comfortable. Then I heard them, the sirens.

"Shit!" I exclaim as I kick at the door. "Let me out!" I shout, but my pleas had fallen on the wrong ears. The door slid open to reveal Roman Torchwick. "Oh no..." I mutter. "Oh yes, this is great!" He said, a sinister smile plastered on his face as Matt was led into view, Neo holding a blade to his back, and a collar around his neck. A slave collar, one you could only find in the black market. "You are going to help me, Udai, whether you want to, or not." He said, suddenly becoming very serious.

"Don't hurt him." I say, my gaze lowering. "Don't hurt him." Roman mocks. "I can't say I won't hurt him, but if you be a good little captive, he'll live." Roman finished.

"What do you want me to do..." I mutter. "We have huntsmen heading toward us right this moment. You will stop them, I don't care how, but you will stop them." He said. I lower my head. "Yes sir." I growl out. He then hands me _Hope_ , and I knew, I could kill them here. But I also knew, Matt wouldn't make it out alive. "Get up, and head outside." He said, tossing me a headset. I put it on and nodded,heading toward the door, Matt being led away from me. 'I will find us a way out, I promise.' I thought to myself.

I make it outside to see a flash of red.

"Shit..." "Udai?"

"Roman, it's Ruby, you better get up here." I say into the headset quietly. "You're kidding, on our way." He said, irritation in his voice.

"Why are you here?" Ruby asks. "I could ask you the same question... why did it have to be you." I mutter. "Udai, what's going-" A shot cut her off. "Hello red, you are really good at getting in our business, aren't you." Roman said, moving beside me. "Udai..?" I look at her with a sense of helplessness, giving her a look of "help me".

She seemed to understand it. "You've forced him to help you, haven't you." Ruby asked her eyes lowering. "Ah, quite observant. But no, he's not _forced_ to do anything. But I think he'd rather not live with the consequences of not helping us." Roman responded. Then Neo shot toward Ruby, managing to hit her. The hit knocked her off the ship. I see Neo walking toward her, her blade drawn, and I was sure a smirk was on her face.

Suddenly, her umbrella opened and she was flung from the ship. Ruby managed to climb back up. "You don't seem to get it, do you Red? We WILL win. Your little huntsmen are NOTHING." Roman said, pulling out his weapon. "But don't worry, I'll kill you-" Without warning, a nevermore had gotten the drop on him and managed to swallow him whole before leaving.

"Shit, Matt!" I said, running back in. "Udai, what's wrong with Matt?" Ruby asked catching up to me. "They collared him." I replied quickly as we rush down the hall. I open the door to the room I believed they took him into and saw him sitting at a chair, looking down. Ruby had disappeared from my view as I walked in.

I rush over quickly, pulling out my lock pick set I always have with me. "Hold on a sec Matt, I'll have you out in a sec," I say really quick.

I didn't know whether Roman had the transmitter on him, or if it was on the ship. I then heard a beeping. Matt looked at me. "No."

A blade shot out from collar, severing Matt's jugular. With the last bit of life he had in him, he used to hand me a paper and some dog tags, with blood dripping from under the collar. "Matt," I say, stunned.

"Udai!" Ruby said, walking in, before stopping suddenly. "M-matt?" She asked his lifeless body. I dropped my head as the tears began to flow. "FUCK!" I shout, both anger and sadness filling my voice. I look at the paper, and saw a name written on it. _Reng Shuto._

And some more fresh writing. "The only person I killed."

"I...I'm more than a monster... than he ever was..." I mutter. I had believed that he had killed far more people than I had, but I never expected he had only killed one person. "Udai? What do you mean?" Ruby asked. "I...I killed...killed..." I stutter out, shocked. I fall to my knees, looking at the heap that used to be my brother. "He killed only one..."

"C'mon, Udai, we have to go.." Ruby said, obviously shocked at what I had said. I imagined she put two and two together. "I...I don't deserve to be on your team..." I mutter. "This is not the time! Get up!" She said, yanking me to my feet. I looked out the window and saw the ground heading toward us, or rather, we were heading toward it.

"Shit," I mutter. "Let's go!" Ruby said quickly. I put the paper and dog tags in my jacket. I also grab Matt's handgun he always carried, and put it with the tags. The weapon's name was _Shine_. I nodded as we headed back up.

I then felt the aircraft hit the ground, throwing me off my feet, and I began sliding towards a massive amount of flames. "No, no, no, no no no." I shouted trying to grab something, anything. I felt Ruby grab my hand. "Hold on!" She shouted as the ship shook. An explosion then tossed us from the wreckage. I landed on my back with a hard thud. "Agh! Fuck!" I say as I roll onto my side.

"Udai, are you okay?" Ruby asked, immediately rolling up the back of my shirt, checking for injuries. "You should just leave me..." I tell her. "No, you are a part of the team, Udai, I will not leave you," She told me. "Ok, you don't seem to have any permanent damage. C'mon, we have to find the rest of the team," She said, lifting me up. "Agh, fuck me," I say as I finally get to my own feet.

"Let's go," Ruby says, allowing me to lean on her. "Why? Why Ruby? I'm a murderer..." I say. "You can't change your past, but from what I've seen, that's not you today. You know the Udai I know? I know the one who said he wanted to help other people," She said.

"Besides, you're family. I won't leave a family member in need," She said as we walked back into the city. "Where's the evac?" I asked. "Probably near the landing pad, it's not far off. We shouldn't have any trouble getting there," She said.

"It's depressing, isn't it?" I ask about the crumbling buildings, and the smoke filling the air.  
"Yeah, yeah it is," Ruby replied. We rounded a corner and saw the rest of our team. But two of them lay on the ground. As we got closer I saw Yang was missing an appendage. "Oh no..." I hear say as she let go of me.

I stumble but manage to remain on my feet. "Yang, oh fuck..." I say as I walk over. I see Blake on the ground, saying sorry over and over. "Who did this!?" I growl out. "Adam..." I hear Blake mumble the name. I heard it loud and clear. Adam, I knew exactly who it was. "I'm going to fucking kill him!" I shouted, suddenly not in pain anymore. I then heard Blake tell me not too. "That fucker has too far this time! Wait...why not?" I ask as what Blake had said hits me.

She looks shocked, as did both Ruby and Weiss. "He...he used to be my partner..."

"So we both have a mutual _friend._ " I spit the word friend out. I then heard a scroll going off. "Jaune, what is it?" I hear Ruby ask. "Oh no... Guys, we have to help Pyhrra!" She said as the line cut off. "Where is she?" I ask, Ruby points to the tower. "What are we waiting for?" Wiess said, beginning to head that way. I look to Ruby and she nods. I begin following.

A Grimm jumped out in front of us, and I grab _Shine_ and take aim. I single pull of the trigger and I hit the head, killing it. "Fuck out of my way!" I growl, as two more take it's place. Ruby jumps in front of us and does a spin with her scythe, killing both. We quickly make it to the tower, the destroyed remains of the academy giving me a small bit of sadness. Within seconds, Weiss had wards up the side of the tower. "You two go up, I'll stay behind," She said.

I nod as Ruby begins heading up. I then see the largest Grimm I have ever seen heading toward the tower. "Shit!" I shout as I begin my run up the side. I make it up to see Phyrra literally disintegrating. I then hear Ruby scream something along the lines of "No!"

Then, I see a flash of white. I quickly put up my arms to protect myself, but black out as the light hit. I open my eyes, and see a strange area. I scan my surroundings, which no longer appears to be the academy. But, a white field, which at first I believed to be snow. But upon closer inspection, I realized it was not ,in fact, snow. The leaves of the trees around the clearing were also white, the bark of said trees a shade of grey. I hear a roar, that sounded distant, but extremely close at the same time.

I go to grab _Hope_ , but I don't find it. I turn around to see the gigantic creature that was attacking the academy. "Oh fuck..." I mutter as I prepare to run, but freeze as it lands in front of me. I quickly dodge as the Grimm slams it's hand down where I was just seconds ago. "Fuck...fuck fuck fuck." I say quickly.

I then see a beam of light on the ground, and something that seemed to be a hilt. I quickly rush to it, and grab it, but it disintegrates as I do. "No..." I say standing, defeated. I turn back to the Grimm and see a figure standing on the other side. I felt a parental aura coming from the figure. "Dad..?" I mutter reaching out to him realizing this must be a dream. I see light building in my hand. I close it slightly, and a scythe forms in my hand. The weight on it felt perfect.

The handle was perfectly straight, and white as the world I currently stood in. the blade on it was grey, a grey which could be found in real metals. Down the middle of the curved weapon's blade, was a light blue glow. Behind the blade, a barrel with a trigger near the black grip. The receiver for the magazine and firing mechanism also sported the white with light blue color scheme.

I look back to the Grimm which was now pacing around me. "You're going to die here." I say calmly. I swing the weapon around. It lets out another roar. I rush toward it and swing down, catching it's face, leaving a diagonal cut. I spin, activating a button which changed the barrel direction towards the back of the weapon instead of down the handle. I fire a round and the blade slices easily through the creature, causing it jump back, letting out a roar of pain.

I jump, firing off a shot, jetting me toward the creature yet again. I begin the spinning which both Ruby and I had mastered. Only I put far more power into it. I fire one more shot right before the blade hit. I tear through the creature, removing both legs. But, It managed to clip me in the stomach, leaving a red line on it.

"Ah!" I yelp out, surprised. It felt so real. It swung around, hitting me with it's wings, knocking me back. I hit the ground and slide a ways before rolling back to my feet. The beast, now airborne, just glared at me.

"You fucking want some!?" I shout at the creature, agitating it. It begins to attack, flying quickly toward me. I prepared as he grew closer. At the last second, I swing over my head, and down, firing a barrage of shots. The blade slammed into the Grimm, and through it's head. This knocked it to my side, and I followed along with it, spinning the scythe back around, and firing another barrage of shots. With all the power from the shots, I cleaved through its neck, causing it to seemingly ignite, and a rush of solid air flowing from it.

This caused me to put my arm up, and black out yet again.


	5. What We See

**Check me out on youtube at XiokoVG!**

 **And please remember to review, you help me become a better writer!**

I quickly shoot up in the bed. I see a couple of sun rays flowing in from a window, and I hear rustling from the other side of the room. A yellow haired man sat near a certain team leader, seemingly asleep. Ruby then sits up, looking somewhat confused.

"Dad?" She asks the man, who I could now see was awake. "Ruby, thank god you're alright. Your cousin there too." He says, looking at me. "Um, you're her dad? So, you're my?" I call out. "Your uncle, yes. My name is Taiyang. Let's just say I wasn't on good terms with your father," He said. "That's not surprising, all he managed to ever do to people was either save them, or piss them off. More often than not, both." I say, laying back.

"Ah, you kids are awake," Qrow says, walking into the room. "Tai, may I have a word with them?" He asks. "Er, fine," He said standing. "I'll bring you two something to eat," Taiyang says. Then Qrow tosses me a mirror. "Eh?" I ask, frowning as I sit back up. "Take a look at your eyes," He says, "Then we can discuss what we need too."

"Alright..." I mutter, picking it up, to be surprised. My eyes were now silver, much like Ruby's. I drop the mirror, flinching. "What the HELL!?" I shout, hearing the sound of silverware dropping from what sounded right underneath us. "Well, I guess you scared Tai there," Qrow mutters.

"What is wrong with my goddamn eyes! You better get fuckin' talking!" I shout at Qrow. "First off, don't threaten me. You are not even strong enough to fight off the weakest of Grimm. Second, it's not my fault," He replies.

"You know, Udai, I'm sure shouting at him is not the best thing to do while you are bedridden," Ruby tells me. "Let him have that one, Ruby, he's probably a little shaken right now," Qrow tells her. "Yeah, a little more angry, because my FUCKING BODY CHANGED! FUCK!" I shout, slamming back into the pillow on my bed. "Ok, I think I can explain now," Qrow mutters.

"Not until I've had a fucking drink. I know you have SOME alcohol on you, Qrow,"

"Ugh, fine, here," He growls out, tossing me a flask. I catch and within a few seconds opened it. "Be careful, it's rather-" He didn't finish by the time I had taken a large swig. "Strong..." He finished. "Shade royal, nice choice, more of a fan of wild fields myself." I say, recapping the flask and tossing it back to him. "Ok, you can start... But I just know I'm going to need another one afterwards..." I mutter.

"Okay, so onto the first order of this. Back before the huntsmen, before kingdoms, it was said that those born with silver eyes were destined to lead the life of a warrior. You see, the Creatures of Grimm, the most fearsome monsters mankind had ever encountered, were afraid of those silver-eyed warriors. They were the best of the best. It was said that even a single look from one of these fighters could strike a Grimm down." He told us.

I held on the words "born with". "But, I wasn't born with silver eyes..." I mutter. "Neither of my parents had them..." I continue.

"Your Mom had hidden her eyes from you, and your own from you. You _were_ born with them. She did this to theoretically protect you. Here's the thing, kiddo. You're from a different strain than Ruby here. You are a special warrior. A soul reaper. All it took to break the seal holding you in this world, was Ruby. Which funny enough, that means you may also be able to bring Ruby in the Soul realm." He told me.

"But, that would mean..." I say, exasperated. This pointed towards one thing. "Udai, you're human. The reason you can see better in the dark and sense others, is due to you tapping into the auram around you," Qrow tells me.

"Wait... soul realm? Was that..?" I ask. "Where you fought the Grimm summoned by her, yes," He tells me. "But, I can't... I'm no one special, just someone who deserves death," I mutter.

"Well, there is a very large, very dead, Grimm that begs to differ. Here's the thing, it's dead, you aren't. And it wasn't able to killed by normal means." He tells me.

"Hahaha, fuck me," I say closing my now silver eyes. "Now, explain to me what the hell a Grimm is doing in a place called the "soul realm". I was fucking told they had no soul," I mutter.

"Well, that's not entirely true. They _do_ have a soul, just a different form of one than that of us. Their souls are pure mindlessness, which is why they are unable to use things such as aura or semblences. Oh, here's something funny. You don't technically have a semblence either. What you use as yours, is actually you being able to manipulate the auram around you," He explains.

I toss my legs over the edge of the bed, my stomach still hurting a bit. "Why am I still injured...what the hell," I mutter. "Because the lasting effects of the soul realm inhibit healing, you'll heal the same as any other human right now." Qrow tells me.

"This news just keeps getting BETTER!" I shout. "What do we have to do with the Grimm?" Ruby asks, seemingly ignoring my outburst. "Yes, Qrow, please, enlighten us. Because god knows I already need to get fucking wasted." I said.

"Well, you both may be able to eliminate the rest of the Grimm in the world," He tells us.

I let the information soak into my mind. No Grimm. Was such a thing even possible.

"How?" Ruby asks.

"Well, buddy boy here can fight them in a soul plane. Which is the only way to kill the really big ones. Here's the kicker, they are the only reason there are so many Grimm. They are basically the parents of the Grimm. If you kill them, you eliminate the new Grimm from coming into existence," He tells us.

"How do you know so much about this? Like, there isn't a written history about this is there? If there is I haven't read up on it," I tell him. "No, no written history, but there is an oral history on how the spawning of Grimm works. Ozpin, Goodwitch, and I have kept this out of the public's eye because we haven't been able to find anyone to prove the theory, until now," He continues.

"So Udai, what is your soul weapon?" Qrow asks. "Eh?" "The weapon you found in the soul realm. The one you can use to kill the Grimm," He says, exasperated. "A scythe, similar to Ruby's." I tell him.

"Interesting, I am willing to bet that is also Ruby's. Anyway, you remember those maps I gave you? They should be useful to you," He finishes, standing up and leaving the room. As he left, Taiyang walked back in.

"So, for the record, I will not be saying _Uncle_ Taiyang," I tell him as he hands me a bowl of what seemed to be ramen. "I wasn't really counting on it, how old are you, anyway?" He asks as he hands me some silverware. "Sixteen... I think... I was captured for so long, I don't remember," I mutter.

"Captured?" Taiyang asks. "I suppose now would be a good time to tell my story..." I mutter. "Ruby knows part of it, the bad part anyway," I continue.

I set the bowl on a tray. "When I was fifteen, my parents had both been killed. My...my brother and I had wandered some until we found the white fang, somewhere to sleep and eat. In return, my brother and I had both joined them on raids. I... I have over twenty confirmed kills... I had made sure to send all of the dog tags I had collected back to the parents, or siblings, just what ever family they had left."

I could feel my tears beginning. Not because I was remembering my brother, but because the loss I felt when he died, was the loss I had caused many to feel. "I then decided that I didn't want to do this anymore. I wanted to leave, but they didn't want me to leave. They felt I was a bridge between faunus and human. So I was held captive for about two and a half years. I...I still see them, ya know... I see every last face of the people I had killed. God... I'm a fucking monster," I finish.

Both Taiyang and Ruby just watched me. "No, Udai. No, you aren't a monster. You did what you needed to do to survive, no one can fault you for that. But, even if you did kill, you feel remorse, you are still a person," Taiyang tells me.

"Hah, I don't know about that... but I will say one thing. I _will_ protect those same people now, whether they trust me or not. On the bright side, no one knows who I am. What I've _done_ ," I coldly reply.

"So, Udai, I have something I'd like to tell you. You can move in here if you'd like. I'm sure after all those years, you'd like somewhere to call home," He tells me.

"That's a very generous offer, but I must ask, why?" I ask him. "Because, even though your father and I didn't get along, I'd still help him if he needed it. Your mother too. And if I'd help them, I'll do the same for you." He tells me. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. "No one has offered that much to me. I.. I don't know what to say," I reply.

"You don't actually have to say anything, just a yes or a no," He says. "I'll gladly take the offer, you still aren't getting an Uncle prefix though," I say, a light laugh. "Well, welcome to the family, Udai."

"Shit, Qrow didn't fucking give another drink, damnit!" I say. "Udai, aren't you a little young to be drinking?" Ruby asks. "After the shit I've seen, no, I don't think so," I reply.

"Oh, here's your scroll." Taiyang says, tossing me the device. "Thank you." I say, turning it on. "Well, I'll get out of your hair." He says as he leaves, closing the door behind him.

"I don't know about all this nonsense..." I mutter after he closed the door. "I wonder just how powerful we actually are..." Ruby says. I grab the food and begin to eat. "I'm going to check on Yang," Ruby tells me, as she stands. I then noticed she was wearing a set of pajamas. I look down to what I was wearing. A pair of shorts and a white shirt. "Wh-who changed me!?" I exclaim. This causes Ruby to smile a bit.

"Says the guy, who the first night after meeting me, stripped off his shirt," Ruby says, as she leaves. "But _I_ did that!" I say, my head hanging. Ruby gives a slight laugh before leaving. I quietly finish my meal, and stand up. I still feel sore, but it seems to have lessened. I leave the room, heading into a hall. I hear someone talking behind a door. I take a step closer to the door. "She left Ruby," I hear Yang say. "She ran away."

I walk away, deciding I shouldn't be eavesdropping. I walk into the kitchen and see Taiyang washing some dishes. "Up and about, huh? That's good, you can still walk," He says, turning to me. "Were you the one who changed my clothing?" I ask, feeling awkward. "Heh, yeah. We had to get rid of your bloodied clothing, it happened to get destroyed, not sure how. Don't worry though, I didn't change your shorts, they were still clean," He replies.

"I see, how long was I out?" I ask. "A couple days, not too long," He replies. "I see, where is _Hope_? I'd like to make some modifications to it," I tell him. "Check the living room, I believe I had Qrow put both _Hope_ and _Crescent Rose_ in there," He tells me, turning back to the sink.

"Thanks," I tell him as I walk to the living room. Sure enough, both of the weapons were on a shelf behind a couch. I walk to it, and grab my weapon. I walk outside, making sure to grab my shoes which were right next to the front door.

I quickly open the control panel, and disable everything except my scythe mode, and my rifle. I knew deep down, I could be better at using a scythe. And now, I had a reason to do so.


	6. What Answers We Receive

~RU~JNR~ One month Later

"Are you ready to go?" I ask Ruby as I pull my bag onto my back. Ruby was wearing her normal outfit, plus a bag which she had some supplies in. I was clad in a black jacket with some light blue denim jeans and combat boots. My single strap bag also contained some necessary supplies, and I had a sleeping bag attached under it.

"Yeah,let's...let's go," She replied. After Yang didn't say ' _I love you_ ' back to her, she had gone into what could only really be described as depression. I couldn't blame her, we all dealt with the aftermath of the fall of beacon differently. I still had nightmares of Matt dying.

We quietly make our way out of the front door, not waking up Taiyang. I look out to the road and see the remaining members of team JNPR standing there. "Hey guys..." I mutter. "Whoa, what's up with your eyes, Udai?" Jaune asks.

"Apparently, I have silver eyes like Ruby, don't ask, I don't even understand it yet," I tell him. "Oh shit," I exclaim as my hand shoots for my weapon. It touches the metal of _rebirth_ and I let out a sigh of relief. The weapon was my newest creation, based of my soul weapon. It was an almost exact replica, and contained a long sword form, but none else. Only I had the blade made a bit heavier. "I thought I forgot it in the house. So, Ruby, you said you wanted to visit you're mothers grave?" I ask. "Yeah..." She mutters, and we headed off toward it.

We made it there it silence and Ruby walked to the grave. I stood there quietly, watching. She then turned to us. "Ok...let's go," She told us.

~RE~JNR~ One week later

"So this is Mistral... it's rather different than Vale, isn't it..." I mutter. "I'm just glad to be off the boat, but it's not as bad as flying..." Jaune says. "Eh, flying isn't too bad, don't see why you have a problem with it," I reply. I look down the street. Markets lined it, probably due to close proximity to the pier. I pull out my scroll, and open the map that Qrow had given me. It pointed toward a single building, one that was a bar.

"What do you think we'll find?" Ruby asks. I look back out toward the ocean, the sunset casting an orange glow across the water. "I...I really wish I knew. But what ever they know, we need it," I tell her. "Maybe we'll also find out something about Pyhrra, she grew up here," Jaune says. "Jaune... I hate to tell you this, but I doubt they will be able to tell us how to bring back the dead..." I tell him sadly as we make our way to the building.

A bouncer proceed to stop us. "How old are you? None of you look old enough to drink," He tells us. I respond in the only way I though would work. "Qrow sent us," I tell him. "Oh, I see, then I know why you are here. Sit at the second seat at the bar and ask for the dark room," He tells me. I nod and we head in.

The bar had a very dark theme, smoke in the air. The windows, although allowed us to see out, I knew those outside couldn't see in. I follow his instructions sitting at the second seat. My team sits around me. "How can I help you?" A woman said, moving to us. "I would like to use the dark room," I respond. "Oh, it's you. Follow me," She said, opening the gate to the bar. We get up, and follow her to the back room. She sits at a table after we walk in. The room had white walls, with windows looking out over the ocean, filling it with an orange glow. Funny name for the room, as it was the opposite of dark. On one side of the wood table, sat five chairs, the other had only two. I follow her lead, and sit down in the middle chair, and my team sits around me.

"Do I? Funny, I always though I took more after my dad," I tell her. A man walks in, sitting next to the woman. "Okay, Udai, you have met us before, but you were but a baby. I'm Morgan, he's Jun. We know all about you," She said. "Nice to meet you again, Udai," Jun says. "So, do you have answers for us?" Ruby asks. "Yes. We should start with Udai's birth. Your parents are not who you think they were," Morgan starts.

"What?" I ask, bemused.

"You are Ruby's brother."

The words hung in the air. I pull my hood off my head. Everyone was quiet. "D-did I just hear you correctly? I-I can't be, our parents a-are..." I stutter out, confused. "Your parents, Nate and Maxine, were surrogates. We helped find them. Your real parents were Summer and Taiyang," They tell me. I look at Ruby, and she looks at me, shock on both our faces. I look back to them. "Why? Why did they give me to someone else?" I ask.

"It was about a year after you had been born. Ruby was on her way, and they wanted to prevent you two from becoming too dependent on each other in a fight. So, you were separated to allow you to build your power alone." Morgan tells me. "But, Taiyang never told me this when we there last month, why would he hide it?" I ask. "I cannot answer that," Morgan says.

"Now, onto your ' _semblence',_ I am sure, Qrow explained it to you," Morgan says. "Yeah, I can manipulate aura around me. Is there more?" I ask. "Yes, you can use aura in other ways as well, which is why we need you to do something. Some ways that will make themselves apparent in the future. But, here's a way to put it, you are a catalyst that had caused all of this. You are the catalyst, that will finally free humanity," Jun tells me.

"I am?" I question. "Well, you and Ruby. You both, as upsetting as it may be, hold the future of our race in your hands. But, you have to start small," Morgan says, setting a folder in front of me. I open it, and see a large Grimm on a page, with some information about it. "This is the most recent Grimm we have found that has been causing problems. It's a grade two spawner Grimm. It needs to be put down, but you'll have a hell of a time getting to it," Jun tells us.

"How am I supposed to kill it? The same as the last one I killed?" I ask. "Basically, but this one is much tougher. You'll need Ruby's help for this one," Morgan tells me. "Got it. So, are we being rewarded? This seems rather dangerous," Ren says. "Well, here's the thing. This bar is actually a mercenary group. All sorts of people have come and gone, we can get you access to our network, we have people who make armor, weapons, and all sorts of other things, including payment for these services. Basically, you scratch our back, we'll scratch yours," Jun tells us.

"Deal," I say, grabbing the folder and standing. "Thank you, I think," I say, still bemused at who my actual parents were. We leave the room, and head outside. "I...I don't know what to say...about any of this," I say to Ruby, who was apparently my sister. "We should call dad, surely it'd give him some relief knowing we made it," She told me. I nodded, pulling out my scroll and searching through my contacts. Taiyang.

I hit the call button, and put it on speaker. He picks up after the first ring. "Do you know HOW WORRIED I HAVE BEEN!?" He shouts. "No, no I don't," I reply sarcastically. "Don't give me that! Where is my daughter?" He more demands than asks. "Well, both of your kids are here," Ruby says.

Taiyang suddenly got very quiet. All that could be heard were the waves crashing against the pier. "You found out?" Was the next word that came from the phone. "Yeah, yeah I did. But why? Why didn't you or Qrow tell me, what did it accomplish?" I ask. "Because I didn't know _how_ to tell you... you grew up with Nate and you seemed so happy. I didn't want to take the childhood you had from you. And if that meant my son would never see me as his dad," 

"You are my dad, but that's not going to change my past. I grew up with a man who had acted as my dad, and I still love him. But you are worth the same amount, what you said proved it. You were willing to give me up, to keep what I had intact. I don't regret finding the truth, I just regret I'll never know who my mom was." I tell him. I then hear someone else enter the room, and I hear Yang speak. "He's my brother?"

The question hung in the air. _Brother_. The very familiar word couldn't have possibly felt more foreign. "Yes, he's your brother," Taiyang...dad... said. "Man, I didn't tease him near enough at Beacon, speaking of which, it's back... I don't know if you guys heard," Yang said, sadness still in her voice. I then see a female, wearing black. "Holy shit... We gotta go guys, I'll call back later," I tell them hanging up over their protests.

"Is that Blake?" I ask, pointing toward the girl. "It looks like-" She turned and caught our gaze. Sure enough, if was the missing member of team RWBY. She takes a step back. "Don't you dare!" I shout, running toward her. But without heeding my warning, she bolts, heading down the street. I chase after her, but she seems to be getting away.

"Oh fucking hell, Blake! Why are you running from me!?" I shout at her, but it elicits no response from the faunus. I begin to catch up, and when I was ten feet from her, something hit me, causing me to trip and hit the ground with a hard thud. "What the hell?" I ask, as I stand back up.

I look around, and see something I really didn't want to. "Adam." I growl out. I quickly pull out _rebirth_ , holding it with both hands. "Hello, Udai. It's been a really long time, hasn't it." I see Blake had stopped, and was looking at us, shocked. "I shouted to the world I would have your head for what you did to Yang. And I fucking meant it," I tell him.

"Oh, did you now? Is that really a way to say hello to your old friend. I still remember that mission," He says. The mission he talked about had suddenly shot through my mind, if it could go wrong, it did. It was almost as if someone had been deliberately trying to stop us.

His black jacket fluttered in the wind. "Well, what are we waiting on? Let's do this," He says, charging me. I catch his blade in the crook of my scythe. I twist it, forcing his blade into the air, allowing me to kick his stomach. He dodges, slamming his hilt into my neck, and moving back a bit. I stumble back, catching sight of Blake. She looked at us, shocked.

I found it somewhat strange that Adam made no remark about my eyes. "Adam, were you... following... me?" Blake asked,drawing her weapon. People had begun to crowd around the scene. Adam remained silent. "You're going to die here, Adam, I'm going to make damn sure of it," I growl. "Always strong, even in the face of adversity. That's what I always liked about you, Udai. Tell me, did Matt make it out alright?" Roman asks, revealing himself.

"You fucker... I... I am going to gut you." I state rather simply. "Udai, what's going on? What happened to Matt?" Blake asks, now standing beside me. "Roman put a slave collar on him, you know the ones I'm talking about. I...I couldn't pick the lock quick enough... He...He's dead, Blake..." I tell her.

"Oh that is a shame, I'm sorry for your loss, Udai," Roman replied sarcastically. This enraged me, and I shot toward the man, only to be stopped by a certain pink and brown haired girl. I then felt a foot in my stomach. I slide back a little, before rolling back to my feet. "Got the whole goddamn crew with you, don't you?" I shout. Then, I hear some people running up. "Freeze! Hands up!" One of them shouts. I comply, but Roman uses it to hit me in the stomach.

I fall to the ground in pain. "You're going to die here, Udai."


	7. How We Survive

**Check me out on youtube at XiokoVG!**

 **And please remember to review, you help me become a better writer!**

"Get away from him!" Ruby shouts, knocking Roman away from me. "Ugh, every time. You are _really_ good at getting in my way, Red," Roman mutters. Then, chaos erupted in the street. Adam moves to strike at Ruby. I jumped in, grabbing my scythe, and catching his weapon. Then some more of Roman's goons begin attacking. I jump, and spin in the air, attempting to hit Adam. He jumps back, preparing an attack. I dodge as a bolt of energy blasts past me.

"C'mon! Let's fuckin' go!" I shout. I jump toward Roman, switching to my long sword. I slice down, but he blocks with his cane. He then reverses the attack, and it's my turn to block. I tilt my sword a little, to where he slides off my blade. I kick, catching the side of his head. I then see Adam in the corner of my eye. A quick back flip prevents him from slicing off my head.

"I will not die here!" I shout after landing. "Udai! Dual Reaper!" I hear Ruby shout. I jump, switching my weapon back to it's scythe mode. I feel her stick her weapon behind her, as I do the same. We both hook our arms around both of our scythes. She is the first to shoot a round, sending us spinning in a circle. We manage to break through Adam's block. I release, swinging toward his exposed stomach. But out of nowhere, Neo jumps in front of me, redirecting my attack.

I swing downward toward her head, hearing the footsteps of someone behind me. I smirk at her, and she looks bemused. I roll to my left side, as Blake takes over. A flurry of strikes from the faunus caught Neo off guard. Before she could react, Blake jumps back, leaving a total of five clones.

Neo suddenly looked very concerned. The clones strike at the same time. Neo was down, not dead, but most certainly incapacitated. I feel something warm on my right side. I glance down, and see blood. "Fuck!" I say as I retreat a slight bit. "Udai!" I hear Ruby shout. I reach in my bag, pulling out a syringe. A custom made concoction. I quickly remove the cap with my mouth, and jam the needle into my side. I then toss the syringe away.

The edges of my vision became tinged with red. "What did you just inject, you dolt." I hear a voice I wasn't expecting. "Adrenaline, mixed with some painkillers, as much as you need to know, princess," I reply.

I then jet toward Adam, this time my speed greatly enhanced. I slice down, but curve to strike his side. He dodges, but just barely. "No you don't, you fuck!" I shout, kicking toward him, connecting with his stomach. He manages to move, allowing Roman to jump back at me. I swing down at him, and as expected, he blocks. I use this to reach into my jacket, pulling out _Shine_ and taking aim at him. I pull the trigger just as he moves my arm. I hit a white fang soldier in the head. He dies, taking me by surprise.

"Your soldiers are squishy, Roman. What happened, DID THE GOOD ONES LEAVE WITH ME!" I shout as four more descend on my, only to be cut down. I then stood with my arms to my side, my clothing coated in blood. "Retreat!" I hear someone shout. I didn't know who it was, their voice changed by the sounds of the swords and guns around us. I then see Adam and Blake going at it. He then prepares a killing strike against her.

"No."

"No!" I shout, rage filling my being. I return _Shine_ to it's holster, and in the same motion, fire a round jetting me between Blake and Adam. His blade falls, no time to stick up my weapon. I instead, in some stupid genius plan, my arm, closing my eyes. His blade falls toward my palm, and I expect pain. Yet, none came, instead, I heard the sound of metal crashing. I open my eye, and see Jaune, his blade glowing. And Adams blade was being held in place. The white fang quickly retreat, leaving grenades to prevent us from chasing them. I fall, the blood loss taking it's toll on me.

"You moron. Ruby, help get his shirt off. He'll just bleed out if we don't wrap it," Weiss commands. "B-blake?" I ask, as three faces, Ruby, Weiss, and Juane, overtake my view. "She's alive, shocked, but alive," I hear Ren say.

I feel my shirt lifted up. "Tell me, agh, doc, is it going to scar?" I ask, half joking, the shot I gave myself making me think I was funnier than I actually was. I received a hit upside the head for that. "You idiot, you got wounded, why did you not pull out?" Weiss asks. "Gee, let's see, maybe I like being hurt," I joke. "Oh just shut the hell up," She responds.

"Whoah, never though I'd hear Weiss Schnee _curse_. Is the sky falling?" This caused her to snap, and she quickly wraps a bandage around my mouth, and begins sowing up my wound. "It didn't hit anything major, so you're lucky there," She said as she wrapped me up in a bandage. She then removes the bandage around my mouth, pulling me to my feet. "You know, I didn't know you had a medical background," I say.

"I didn't, until I saw the mess of scars you call a torso. You obviously get hit a lot, so I figured first aid would be fairly useful to know, as it served today," She said.

I see an ambulance arrive. All the civilians had disappeared, and the officers were checking on us. I was sitting against one of their vehicles. "So, the white fang have made it here..." One of them mutters. "I suppose it was only a matter of time," Another replies.

"You know, you really need to stop... just stop..." Ruby tells me, taking a seat next to me. I knew she was talking about my tendency to take bad hits in battle. "Eh, you should get used to it..." I reply.

I look out across the street, many holes now littering it. "That's not what I want," She said, sighing. "Listen, when I was captured by them, I had wanted death to take me. I did so much wrong, so much I have yet to apologize for. I don't deserve your sympathy, your worry. The only thing I truly deserve is..." I trail off.

"Tell me, why. Even after you heard of my brutality, do you keep treating me...as human. I deserve a much worse fate," I tell her. "Because, when I was a little girl, I wanted to be one of the people from those fairy tales we all heard. But, I think one of the most important things I took from them, we all have regrets. We can all grow from them. Tell me this, why, even if you think you deserve death, do you keep fighting?" She asks, turning to face me.

"I could give you old cliché _fame and fortune_ , but that wouldn't be true. I fight, because those people I hurt, their deaths weigh heavily on my mind. And, I don't think, no...I know, no one else should ever have to deal with what the white fang does. I will hunt them to extinction. Then, after the second to last one dies, I will join them. I think our victims deserve, that all of us lie in the ground," I tell her, my gaze falling to ocean.

"That's where you are wrong, Udai. You've confessed your sins, been cast out as a traitor to the white fang, and I know you have killed several members already. I truly believe you have earned your pardon, and yet, you continue to attempt to earn it. People can change, Udai. You already have," Blake says, sitting across from us.

"Says the person who left when her partner needed her most."

Oh no...

"Y-yang!?" Blake asks, jumping up to see the blonde haired girl. Who also happened to be seething with anger. I noticed Yang had a new appendage, a metallic arm, which was skeletal. "So, you got your mech arm?" I ask the person who was now my half sister.

"How did you get here so quick?" Ruby asks, standing. "We've actually been here longer than you have... I knew exactly where you were headed," Taiyang...Dad, says.

"Oh, I am still pissed at you," I say, standing.

"That's actually understandable... I really am sorry for not telling you earlier," He apologizes, as I walk close to him. I put my arms around him, in a hug that probably seemed rather childish. "I thought I was all alone..." I mutter. He then returns the hug. "No bud, you weren't," He replies as we release each other.

"Um... Udai? Explanation please?" Weiss asks. But before I could respond, an officer approached Dad. "I assume you are responsible for these kids?" He asked. "Well, yes, they kinda ran off, actually," Dad replies.

"Well, it's good that they did, although your son there took quite a hit. We wouldn't have been able to fend off the white fang without them," The officer responds. "Yeah, I think he'll be fine, maybe a little more jumpy from now on. Are they free to go?" He asks.

"Yes sir, and kid, be more careful in your fights," The officer told me. I nod and Dad leads us back to the bar. "Holy shit, it's you. I haven't see you in ages. How's Summer?" The bouncer asks. A single glance causes the bouncers face to drop. "I see, I...I'm sorry. Drinks on me," He says.

"No, not today, Eric. But thanks anyway. I just need to speak to Jun, then I'm out of here. And Jaune, Ren, Nora. You Three are coming back with me. I was only able to get team RWUBY excuse," He says. I see Jaune nod.

We make our way to the bar, where Morgan was cleaning something. "Clumsy fucking apes, don't know how to hold a drink," She growls. "Morgan." She looks up, her eyes falling on my Dad.

"And what do I owe this pleasure?" She says, a smile appearing. "Where's Jun. I need to speak to him," My Dad replies, as Jun walks over. "Hey Tai, been a while, what do you need?" Jun asks. "I want you to know, I am very well aware of the mission you set for my daughter and my son. If they are killed, it's on your group," My Dad threatens.

Jun then begins to laugh. "You seriously think they will die? Tai, they are your kids, I don't think there is anything to worry about," Jun replies. "But tell you what, in the case that they do, which I highly doubt, you will be paid a hundred times the base insurance." "They better come back, else you will have more to worry about than a tiny payment," My Dad tells him, as he leaves with the remains of team JNPR.

"Your Dad really cares, you know. He didn't want me to send on the mission. He really, really didn't," Jun tells us.

"Let me guess, we are the ones destined for it, or some other cliché bullshit, right?" I say, a smirk appearing on my lips.

"Something like that, are you about to head out?" He asks. "Well, I think we may need a night to get our shit together. We've kinda been through hell. Any decent hotels around?" I ask him.

He tosses me a key, which I manage to catch with a single hand. "We have an extra room down the hall way there, although it only has two beds. I'm sure you'll get it figured out." He says. "Thanks," I reply as we head to the room.


	8. What Bridges We Build

**Check me out on youtube at XiokoVG!**

 **And please remember to review, you help me become a better writer!**

"I see... so, what IS your last name, Udai?" Weiss asks. "Well, I imagine it's probably Rose... though my Dad, ha, still getting used to that...didn't tell me," I reply.

I look out of the windows, the moon casting a white glow across the sea.

"Udai Rose... Seems to fit," Blake says, her back to the wall, watching a certain blonde who still seemed pissed. "Yang, c'mon. Just let it go," I tell her. Then, something clicked in my mind.

"Hey, I need a piece of paper," I say, pulling out a pen. "You have a pen, but no paper?" Weiss asks. "Why would I carry around paper. There's some right beside you. Hand me a piece please," I tell her.

She rolls her eyes, but hands me one. I quickly write down my name, _Udai Rose_. "What's so important about your name? You aren't going through the ' _I'm going to marry him'_ phase are you?" Ruby teased. "No,no. Just trying to remember something. When I was little, the man who raised me, I guess it'd be alright to say foster-dad, taught me a language. It was a language developed for people who needed to spread information, but couldn't do it in Remnitian. I don't remember what he called it in Remnitian, but I do know it's called 'Nihongo', which roughly translates to 'Language of the suns origin'." I tell them.

"Ok, so what's so important about this _Nihongo_." Yang asks.

"My name can be easily written in it. Whereas all of yours would not mean anything, mine does." I say as I begin writing my name in the language.

宇内

"Damn, I can't remember how to write Rose... oh wait." I quickly begin writing out the final two characters that would complete my name. All thirty-two strokes.

宇内薔薇

"So, what does it say?" Ruby asks.

"Udai Bara. But I wrote it backwards here, it should be Bara Udai. Which, that's actually really cool..." I mutter. "What is?" Ruby pushes. "My name, when translated literally, roughly means ' _Rose of the whole world'_ " I tell them.

"That's... an odd skill. Why did you learn that?" Blake asks. "I thought it would be useful, as though more people would actually speak it, but I have yet to actually find anyone who _can_ speak it. Well, I may not have actually asked anyone who does," I say, sticking the pen back in my jacket pocket.

"Well, maybe it will come into some use. Now, onto another matter. Blake, why did you run away?" Yang asks. Blake's eyes widen, probably because she wasn't ready to answer. She opens her mouth to say something, but closes it without saying anything. She drops her head.

I knew why she did it, the same reason I abandoned the white fang. "You didn't know what to do, did you? You wanted desperately to help, but had no clue how. You were looking for it, weren't you?" I ask. She looks up, tears in her eyes. "What else could I do?"

I look back to Yang, who was now sitting there quietly. "You don't blame her, do you. You just want something, anything, to blame," I say to her. She sighs. "Yeah..." She replies. "Well, blame those fuckers who killed Matt, who killed Penny, who killed Pyhrra. We can't be blaming ourselves," I say, standing. "You're right, you are really, really right," Weiss says.

"We can free this world from them, we can free this world of both the white fang, and the grimm!" I say. "Yeah!" The rest of the team shouts, fists in the air.

~RWUBY~

I crack my eyes open just enough for the sunlight to fry them, causing me to quickly close them again. I sit up, and open my eyes again, this time they were able to withstand the bright light.

I look at the two beds, which had all four of the girls on them. Ruby and Yang in one, Weiss and Blake in the other. Meanwhile, I slept on a futon that Jun brought me. I stand up, quietly putting on my shirt, hiding the scars I had from view. I left the room, heading to the kitchen, which Morgan and Jun said I could use.

I head to the fridge, opening it to see what there was. "Anata wa nihongo o hanasu kotogadekimasu?" I close the door upon hearing the words ' _You speak Orientia ?_ ' . I look, seeing Jun standing at the door, a smirk on his face. "Hai," I reply in the langauge.

" _Interesting, I wouldn't have figured Nate knew Orientia,_ " Jun says. " _Yeah, funny enough, I don't even know what the language is called in Remnitian,_ " I reply. I see a cargo ship leaving the port.

"Orientia, language of origin," Jun tells me. "Seems less like a skill, more of a trick though..." I mutter.

"It may seem like it, but there are still some out there that speak it. You speak it quite well," He tells me. "Yeah, I had lots of time to practice, many an hour had been spent with my Dad... foster-dad, refusing to use Remnitian. I learned it quite quick," I tell him.

We hear a thud, and a minor argument from the room I had just left. "I think...they have woken," Jun says. "Yeah...I should go see what's going on... I swear if Ruby is being a morning person, and Weiss is upset, I'm going to give up," I reply as I walk to the door.

I open it, seeing Ruby standing, full dressed, and everyone else still in bed. "How did I fucking know?" I ask. "You see! Udai is up!" "And? I want to sleep!" Weiss responds. "I second that," Yang mutters. I reach into my bag, which I had left open from last night. My had wraps around two sets of earmuffs. I toss one to Ruby, putting the other on my head.

I see the mischief flash through Ruby's eyes, a mischievous grin appearing.

I reach bag in, grabbing a sound grenade. 'Jun and Morgan are going to hate me.' I think to myself.

I then pull the pin and drop it in the floor. Then, only a second or two later, a shrill sound erupted from the grenade, and the reaction was immediate. All three of my still 'sleeping' teammates were now suddenly very awake. I see Ruby in a fit of laughter, and terror among the others as the noise died down.

I remove the ear protection as all three of them glared. "Oh good, you're awake," I say as though nothing had happened. "Yeah, wonder how THAT happened," Weiss replies. I simply shrug. "I dunno," I respond.

"You insufferable-" "Heads up!" I say, both cutting her off, and tossing her weapon to her. She almost drops it. "C'mon, we got a hunting mission. Granted only Ruby and I knew about it, we still need to get moving," I tell them as I leave the room to allow them to get changed. With my time with the team, we had eventually gotten used to seeing each other stripping. I was the one who had really broken the ice with it, due to my military experience.

As such, the girls were still a little more bashful, and I gave them space when we were somewhere such as the bar. But in the field, we couldn't care less.

~Rwuby~

About half a day later, we were fairly deep into the forest. I had my scroll out, a map marked on it. I had a new assault rifle hanging from my back, along with both my bag, and _rebirth_. We had been traveling along a cliff, and I had no idea how we were going to kill the spawner Grimm. Mostly due to the fact that, for what ever reason, both Yang and Blake were having troubles working as partners.

"Well, I think here is a good spot to set up camp," Ruby says as the sun dips over the horizon. "Okay, that sounds like a good idea," I say, removing my rifle and bag. I pulled out a flint fire starter as Ruby pulled out some of the wood we had collected. Within minutes, we had a fire going. I had offered to take first watch, and the rest of the team had bedded down. I found a spot, the land had made something resembling a bench, that had overlooked the side of the cliff. Soon I heard the sounds of sleep emanating from them.

Upon hearing that, I pull up my shirt, revealing the bruise the deathstalker had left. I put my shirt down, and stare out at the large forest that was far below the cliff. "God... am I getting sloppy..?" I ask, looking at my hand. This normally wouldn't be something that would happen, but I had to stop the thing from killing Blake. The _bumblebee_ call had certainly suffered.

I let out a sigh. "Udai... can I talk to you?" Blake asks. "Huh, oh, um... yeah, yeah. But shouldn't you try to get some sleep," I ask her.

"I tried, but... he...he's hunting me...hunting us..." She says. "Yeah, I know. But I doubt he will attack us again anytime soon, considering we managed to fend him off. But, that's not what's on your mind, is it?" I ask.

She sighs. "You can read me like a book... No, it's not. I...I'm worried about Yang. I let her down. She needed me, and I ran. She tried to save me, and I gave nothing in return," She says, dropping her head into her hands.

"I don't think she blames you, at least like you are thinking. I truly think she was more fearful. Something I'd learned about the team. We are like a family," I reply. She lifts her head, and I see tears. "But why wouldn't I be blamed, I got her hurt. I almost got her killed," She says.

"You are wrong. You didn't get me hurt, you didn't almost get me killed. I did that. You should be thanked. You rescued me," Yang says. I look to her, and she is still laying in the sleeping bag. Blake looked shocked, and the area fell into quietness. So quiet, I heard the wind that was slowly blowing through.

"Y-you heard?" Blake stutters. "Yes, and I am telling you, I don't blame you for anything. I am just upset because...because you left. I needed you, I needed someone to help me through this. But...but I couldn't ask Ruby, ya know. She doesn't deserve it, she's still the youngest out of us all. She should be at Signal, talking with her friends about boys, not helping her sister deal with losing an arm," Yang says, sitting up.

"She's tougher than you think. When we would be up late at night, due to our nightmares of course, we would discuss what ever. And the main thing on her mind, how could she help everyone. She may not be dealing with as much as we are. But she's still got some problems. Problems she is working on herself. Where you see your... our... little sister. I see a great person to be," I tell her.

"Heh, our little sister. That's funny. I never thought I'd ever hear, much less say, that. You know, I never gave you a proper welcome, so, welcome to the family Udai. We are kinda crazy," Yang tells me.

"So I've seen," I say turning back to the cliff. "So, no more trust issues, got it?" I ask. "Got it," Yang says. "I'll try," Blake says. She then put her head on my shoulder. "I'm still afraid, Udai. He wants to kill us both," She whispers. "Yeah, I know, but he won't. I will not allow him to do so. You know, I still remember the white fang I joined. The white fang that truly did care about equality. Now, it's not the same," I whisper. My gaze falling back to the wilderness.

I then hear Blake's breathing slow down. "Good night, I suppose," I say, a smile appearing. All last night, she had been having nightmares, and I could guess why. But tonight, she already seems more peaceful.


	9. What Strength We Have

**Sorry about the lack of updates, I recently started college, and that's been taking a lot of my time, I'm hoping to be back to my schedule soon.**

 **Check me out on youtube at XiokoVG!**

 **And please remember to review, you help me become a better writer!**

I slowly open my eyes, the sun now slightly over the horizon. Of the stranger things about that particular moment, and I felt something warm cuddling up next to me. My first instinct was an animal. I reach toward my weapon, while looking down toward the spot of heat. I let out a sigh of relief when I see it was only Blake. But why we were on the ground confused me, did we forget to grab our sleeping bags?

But soon, I felt a slight burning on my face. Why was she doing this? I look up and see a certain blonde haired girl looking at us. A smirk was plastered on her face. "Oh boy, am I going to have fun with you two," She says. I slowly move away from the still sleeping girl, and get to my feet. "Did you do this?" I accuse. "No, but we didn't want to break it up. Neither of you were having nightmares," Ruby said. "Oh god, don't tell me..." I look and see Weiss was also up. "Fuck." At least the camp had been packed up.

"You two were so cute," Weiss says in a teasing tone. "You know what, fuck all of you," I say. This elicited some laughter. I hear a groan from Blake. "Why is everyone laughing?" She asks, sitting up. "Because you were cuddling up against Udai," Wiess says non-chalantly.

"I-I-I was?" She stutters out, red very apparent on her face. "Hey, at least you guys got some peaceful sleep last night, I think we all knew Udai needed it. From how he put it, it's been years," Yang said.

"Does this mean I win?" Ruby asks. "What?" I ask her. "No, they haven't started dating yet." Yang replies. "I still doubt they will." Weiss also says. "YOU PEOPLE ARE TAKING BETS ON US?" I shout. This elicited even more laughter.

"I suppose it was just a matter of time..." Blake mutters. I then hear rustling from the forest, causing me to quickly grab my assault rifle, pulling the bolt back and flipping the safety off. The sound of the click as the bolt slammed forward was the only thing I heard. I aim toward the sound. "Get ready." A death stalker then exploded from the thicket.

"Fuck!" I shout,shooting three shots, then slinging the gun onto my back, and grabbing my bag. Ruby tosses me _rebirth_ and I prepare my scythe. I then get hit in the stomach, causing me to slide precariously close to the ledge, pain erupting in my abdomen. I quickly move to my feet, and see my team already in formation. I then notice something different about this death stalker. Instead of the normal red, it's eyes were a bright white. I saw a bright purple where it's body should have had red linings.

I move next to Ruby, as the standoff stood still. The beast was the first to make a move. It's stinger shot toward Weiss, who managed to jump out of the way in time, but I noticed it's increase in speed from that of a normal one.

"This one's fast!" I shout. I propel myself towards the creature, intent on removing the stinger. I begin spinning myself, attempting to use my scythe as a saw, but it moved quickly. I end up missing completely, and hit a tree. The creature then hit me in the back with it's pincer. Pain shot through my still bruised stomach, which I figured wouldn't have been sore today.

I crumple into a heap as the death stalker moved to me. I prepared a trap, fully planning on removing at least one pincer. "Get away from my brother!" I hear Yang shout, jumping between us. She uses her mechanical arm to punch toward the face of the creature, guns sounding off pushing her even quicker toward it. She slams her fist on the creatures face, cracking the hard exoskeleton.

I try to stand, but fall back down, blood dripping from my mouth. "Shit...not good..." I mutter. I then see a flash of white. "Get him out of here. I'll handle this," A man says, who had appeared in front of Yang. He wore a black jacket, gray jeans and a gas mask. He used a white and gray longsword, and wore black leg and arm armor. His shins and forearms were protected by the black metal. I felt arms grab me from behind dragging me from the man.

I felt an aura adding the healing abilities of my own. I turn my head to see Ruby attempting aura first aid. I turn back to the man fighting the death stalker, to see an ursai sneaking up behind him. I quickly yank my rifle to the front of my body. I let loose a torrent of bullets into the ursai, emptying my magazine.

The ursai fell, as the man put up wards similar to Weiss's. He then uses it to quickly move around the creature, ending it. It all happened in a blink of an eye. He then put the sword into a sheathe on his back, and the armor on his arms and legs retracting to his back, seemingly through magic. The armor surrounded his backpack. I felt myself able to finally move, as Ruby's healing closed my wounds. I stand, and he turns to face me.

"Who are you?" I ask. "Not important, not yet anyway." The man says, his voice slightly muffled by his gas mask. "But time will tell all. You're important, Udai. Some events have been set in motion, though not from your efforts. Your team will be tantamount to the survival of the human race. Just know, no matter how dark the world seems, brightness will eventually return."

He turns, removing his blade. He sliced through the air, a portal to a strange world opening. The world was one of destruction and chaos. "Do not fail, Udai." He says, stepping through, the portal closing after him. "What the hell was that about?" I ask, my team all giving quizzical looks. This was a very strange thing indeed. But I felt like I knew that man.

"Udai, how do you feel?" Ruby asks, obviously worried about my health. "Sore, but alright." I reply as Yang nears me. "Give me your bag. You shouldn't carry anymore than you need too." She says sternly. "My god, two days of being your sibling, and already worrying about me." I say, removing the bag.

"Doesn't matter that we are siblings, more that your are hurt." She says, taking my bag. "I've been in worse shape, this is nothing," I tell her. I pull out my scroll, and soon we are moving toward the blip that marked our target.

~RWUBY~

"Shut up," I whisper. We saw the movement of a large group of white fang. We were going to call Jun and Morgan, but we had to service. "Damnit. What are they doing," I ask, the rain slightly drowning out my voice. "Moving Grimm? What could they be thinking?" Weiss asked. We were perched on a hill over looking a very large compound. "How did they manage to hide this? I had no knowledge of this," I mutter.

"Nor did I," Blake says. "Yang! How's that sniper barrel coming?" I shout down the hill a little. "Done!" She said, bringing the transformed rifle. I peered through the scope, seeing many strange types of Grimm. Multiple of the spiders that haunted my dreams. "Guys, they got several kumo," I say, using the name I gave the spiders. The name literally meant spider in Orienta.

"What's the plan?" Ruby asked, peering through her own scope. "Their force is too large, we wouldn't be able to fight them," I reply. I then zoom on a different section of the, seeing a multitude of humans. They wore jeans, with a blue shirt.

"What the hell..?" I ask as I see a white fang member move in on one of them. The man stood quickly, at attention. An exchange that I couldn't hear. I then see a handgun, and we all hear the gunshot. The man fell, a crimson on his face. None of the other workers paid any mind to it. Probably through fear of meeting the same fate.

"Rest in peace..." I mutter, putting the gun down. "They killed a prisoner, or a slave, not sure which..." I tell my team. "They have slaves now!?" Blake asks, shock filling her voice. "It would appear so," I reply.

"We have to help them!" Ruby says. "I don't see anyway TO help them," I reply. "Even if we did manage to get in, we would be torn to shreds by the Grimm," Blake says. "She isn't wrong, but worse, they could capture us, then who knows what horrors we would experience. I for one don't want to find out," I tell them.

"Yeah, me neither," Yang says. This was the spot we were supposed to be, but I didn't see a spawner Grimm, which could really only mean one thing. "I think they have control over the spawner," I tell them. "Yeah, would appear so," Weiss states. I then see a bullhead land, and a certain orange haired asshole step out. "Roman, how did I guess," I whisper.

"Do you think Adam is here?" Blake asks. "Not likely, he's a front lines kind of person. This seems like a base of operations," I hear Weiss tell her. I could feel a sense of urgency all around us. I watched as another bullhead takes off. "We need to return, let Jun and Morgan know of our findings," Wiess mutters.

"I think they are preparing for a war. But what kind of war," I reply. "I don't think so, they were beaten back at Vale," Yang says. "Only because I was able to stop the large Grimm, they may think they won't have that problem this time. Also, Mistral is already fearful of the White fang. They know it very well could happen here." I reply.

Then, lights were suddenly turned onto us. I quickly stand, before hearing someone shout "Drop your weapons!" I turn to the voice, and I see many white fang soldiers, and all of them were pointing a gun at us.

I dropped my rifle and my hands shot into the air. One walks up to me. "Give me the weapon on your back." He orders. I respond with a headbutt to the face. "Fucker!" He says, grabbing my weapon. He tosses it to a friend, who proceeds to destroy the scythe sword. "Fuck you!" I shout as they throw me to the ground. The rest of my team complies. Their weapons, luckily, weren't destroyed.

"Now, what are you five doing here, thinking about telling people where we are?" Roman says, walking up. "How did you..?" I ask, confused how he got here so quick.

"Welcome, I suppose. At least you aren't a concern anymore," Roman says, a dark smile on his face. I felt my arms dragged to my back, and handcuffs slapped on. I was then pulled to my feet. "You guys are going to be so much help, not often we get such capable bodies," Roman says, as we are loaded into some vehicles.

"Don't worry, none of you will be killed, at least not if you do your share, bye-bye," He says in a mocking tone. "I am going to rip your goddamn throat out. I fucking swear it!" I shout. But, my threats fell on deaf ears.

As we were brought into the prison, I was separated from my team. But, I saw someone I never thought I'd see again. "Hello, Udai, fancy meeting you here," He says as they unlock my cuffs.

"Ozpin? So this is where you have been."


	10. What Plans We Make

**I have returned from the dead to continue this story! College has been kicking my ass, so I wasn't quite in a place to be uploading or hell, even writing, a story.**

 **Anyway, some important stuff. I am looking for beta readers, no experience required. Shoot me a message if interested. Those who I take on as beta readers will be credited in every chapter they beta read for me. I hope to hear from you soon!**

~~~U~~~ 1 year Later

" _Reign, you alright?_ " My friend, whom I called Shock, asks. Reign was my code name. I drop the pickaxe to my side. " _Just tired, we really need to hurry and put this plan into action._ " I reply in Orientia, the language all the captives used now. Although, I had no idea whether it had spread to the women's ward. I had taught the first couple people, and within half a year, all of us knew, and used, it.

"Shut up!" A guard shouts at us. They had no rule against talking while we worked, but they didn't like us speaking a different language. The cave we were working had many pockets of dust, and I how become so attuned to finding it, due to my ability to use the aura around me, I could locate the largest veins. This allowed me lots of leeway.

"You know, I could stop helping find the big pockets!" I shout at him. This shut him up. I then heard the call I was waiting on. "They're attacking! They're attacking!" The second shout was what I had anticipated. It was what we had agreed to be the call.

A guard runs past me, and I grab him, spinning him to face me. " 'Sup, bitch." I state as he got a shiv in the gut. I quickly remove his harness, putting on my body, and pulling out his handgun.

I then fire the first gun shot of the day at his buddy, hitting his head. This began our riot. " _Today, we fight for our freedom!_ " I head someone shout. Then screaming, from white fang and black claw alike. Black claw, the direct counter culture to the white fang. I rushed back to the main complex, Shock following right behind. We grabbed some cover which allowed us to over see the door. He handed me a detonator.

" _Today, you bring us our freedom. We huntsmen and huntresses will fight back,_ " He stated. I nod at the older man. The sunlight streaming through the barred windows gave me hope, hope this would work. He was a good ten years on me, A twenty-eight year old following an eighteen year old.

"FOR THE BLACK CLAW!" I shout in remnitian, and the guards all pointed their weapons at me. I pressed down on the detonator. The explosion tore through all of them, and many Black claw soldiers appeared, gas masks all equipped. Alarms had begun to blare, signaling the attack had started. I pull on my own gas mask, as does Shock. " _Good job, Udai, let's find the rest of your team,_ " Ozpin says.

" _Still surprised at how quick you picked up orientia, Ozpin, let's do it,_ " I tell him. This gets a laugh from him. We jump down to the ground floor, and I pick up an assault rifle. As soon as I make it into the hall, I saw a squad heading to the control room already. " _Be sure to make sure everyone is armed!_ "I Shout after them. I see one give me a thumbs up. I head down the other path, towards the women's ward.

I knew how ruthless the white fang could be, they shot someone for passing out from exhaustion, and that only increased the worry I held for my team. " _They are alright, Udai, you don't need to worry,_ " Ozpin tells me. " _Normally, I'd agree, but it's been five years, Oz. They don't take kindly to being told what to do, especially Weiss,_ " I reply. "Freeze!" Someone shouts as we round a corner, apparently they had expected an attack from this ward as well, but very little information was able to make it across, so the huntresses had no idea when the attack would be, only there was going to be one.

I then saw my team, very alive, standing on the second floor. Then, the gates opened. I rushed in, putting the barrel of my rifle to the base of the white fang soldiers neck, and pulled the trigger. The room was quiet, minus the siren. I remove my gas mask, which now hung around my neck, my silver eyes falling upon my team. "U-udai?" Ruby asks, already walking down to the ground floor. I look at my arms, realizing how malnourished I looked. " _y-yeah,_ " I reply. "You idiot, we still don't speak that language," Weiss said, as the rest of the team gathered around me. I felt Ruby grab me, a giant hug, likely from worry. "I'll go help with the taking of the armory," Ozpin says.

"I'm alive, we aren't going to be trapped in here any longer," I say to them, Ruby releasing me from her grip. " _Reign, we have secured the armory, all of our soldiers are now outfitted with assault rifles,_ " Shock tells me. " _Got it, start bringing some here to arm the huntresses,_ " I reply.

"You haven't been eating well, have you," Yang accuses. "There were others, who needed it more than I. I've kept several people alive. We had an agreement, if someone was starving to death, we all pitch in to help, we had very few people die of starvation," I tell them.

"Who's plan was this?" Blake asks. "Mine. The fuckers weren't getting away with this. They've already been pushed out by us in the men's ward, now it seems they are too focused on that, so you guys will be able to help push them back," I tell them, standing. "But as for team RWUBY, we are going to take this fight to main command. Roman must be there. We are going to cut the head off the snake," I tell them. The black fang bring in all sorts of weapons, which my team quickly found theirs in.

And a special one for me. A white and gray long sword. Completely straight, a rubber grip. One of the weapons my comrades knew I used. I sling the sheathe onto my back, weapon still in it. "C'mon, let's go get them," I say. We head back into the hall, and follow the arrows to the main command center. I hold up three fingers, then drop one. One more. The final one dropped, and Yang kicked in the door. Computers lined the walls, window overlooking a courtyard. I rush, gun up. "Hands up! Get them the fuck up!" I shout as the white fang complies.

Members of the Black claw rush in, handcuffing them. Roman then walks out, clapping. "Well done. I actually hadn't expected your little plan to work as well as it did. But it ends here." He states as Adam walks out, his sword readied. "You're right Roman, but I don't think you'll like the odds. This will one of two ways. A head on a pike, whether mine, or yours," I reply, dropping the gun and pulling out the sword. "Adam, I'm sorry, but you have to be stopped," Blake says. He lets out a small growl.

I quickly clasp my hands together, sword between both. Ruby follows my lead, and our powers intertwine. A bright flash erupts in the room. And suddenly, the only one's there were my team, and Adam. "Where are we!?" He asks, confused. I now wielded a long sword in the spirit world, but my team had their own weapons. "Where you die."

I then rush him, slicing towards his lower left stomach, which I knew he'd block, allowing Blake to follow up with a strike to the right side of his face. He managed to also block that one, tossing both of us back, her landing on her feet, me on my back. Ruby took up the slack, getting in his face. A quick spin of her scythe caused Adam to move out of the way. This gave Yang room to move in. "I got some payback for you," She growls.

"Oh, this time I'm going to finish the job," He states, slicing toward her left arm. Weiss got a ward up in front of him, preventing the attack. Yang then swing toward his face, only to be knocked off course by a quick block. Weiss then jumped in, jabbing multiple times, but unable to hit him.

I rush back into the fray, slamming the flat of my blade on his. This knocked it away, giving me a shot to attack. I quickly do a spin kick, hitting his head with my heel. He recoils, opening an area for Blake to move in, slicing his chest twice. I then take over yet again, death in my eye. He looks up at me, genuine fear under that mask of his. I bring my sword around, biting into his neck. I slice his jugular in one quick, fluid motion. He falls back, landing against a tree, coughing. Disgusting and wet choking. One hand landed on his neck, the other reaching out to Blake and I, who were standing next to each other. The hand the dropped.

"I'm sorry..." Blake mutters. "Good riddance," I state. So much disparity, yet the same feelings going through our minds. I knew, we both were saddened by our mentors death, but both happy that he wouldn't be ending the life of anyone else. A bright flash brings us back to reality.

I look around, and see Roman was already gone. "Where did he go!?" I ask, swiping my blade through the air, displacing some aura, but also flinging all the blood off of it. "He went up the elevator, I think he's trying to leave. I quickly sheathe my weapon, heading to the elevator, only to find it locked. "Udai! Here!" Ruby says, pointing to a ladder, which the rest of our team had already begun climbing. I nod, heading to it as she begins her ascent.

The climb seemingly took forever, yet it was only two floors. When we make it up, we see a bullhead attempting a landing, only to be met with anti-air fire. The wind had kicked up, and I could see Romans jacket being fluttered about. There was snow around, but none on top of the complex, odd.

"Roman, give up! You lost!" I shout, drawing my weapon. " _I should have stopped your little rebellion before it began,_ " He says in Orientia. " _You speak Orientia? How curious, when did you learn it?_ " I hear someone ask. I look, and I see Jun and Morgan, both kitted out with a black jacket, gray jeans, and a black military rig. They were both standing on an upper ledge of the roof. " _You know, if we let_ Taiyang _get a hold of you, it won't be fun for you. He's rather... upset... that you kidnapped his children,_ " Morgan says.

" _He's also almost here, drunk as hell, but almost here,_ " Jun replies. I then hear the rotors of the bullhead whine. I look up, and see fire jumping from the engines. It suddenly jerks to the left, then slams into the forest, a bright flame erupting from the crash site.

"He's drunk?" I ask, somewhat worried about the man. "Very, after you went dark, he fell into a deep depression, had to stop him from taking his own life multiple times. But after he heard the distress call from here, he got really angry," Morgan tells me. Someone then makes it up to the roof, a certain jet black haired man, whom I called my uncle.

"Qrow? Where's Tai?" Jun asks. "I got his stupid ass to stay at the bar. He could barely walk," He replies, drawing his weapon. "Now, Roman, you have no escape," I say, turning to the man. I hear thunder, and rain begins to fall. "Well, didn't want to have to do this. But you leave me no choice, I can't allow you to live!" He says, his eyes full of that crazy desperation that I've only seen in animals.

He then pulls out a syringe full of a black liquid. "Roman, what the hell are you doing!?" I shout , and Jun jumps down, landing on the area of roof we were on. "This here? Oh, I haven't told you have I? This is what those people who have disappeared were testing for us!" He says, his voice full of insanity. Memories of the hundreds of people who disappeared throughout the years flashing through my mind.

Then then slams the syringe into his arm, blackness pouring out of the area in disgusting looking bubbles. "You are wrong Udai, I haven't lost, the fight has only begun," He says in a moment of clarity.


	11. What Horrors We See

**I am looking for beta readers, no experience required. Shoot me a message if interested. Those who I take on as beta readers will be credited in every chapter they beta read for me. I hope to hear from you soon**

Roman was now being absorbed by the bubbles, cackling the entire time, dropping his cane. "What the hell is he doing!?" Jun shouts, pulling out a katana. I then see a line of black heading toward me. I roll backwards, the attack just missing me.

"He's gone! We have to end this!" Qrow shouts. "I think we all fucking know this, Qrow!" I shout. 'But how?' I think to myself.

The creature that had taken over Roman let out large roar. The creature was a good thirty feet tall, and a wriggling mass of tentacles, arms, legs and a single head. "Ruby! Let's go!" I shout the command to our team leader. She nods, and summon a ward, with Weiss putting one on top of it. We jet toward the creature, my mind heading above the area Ruby was to attack. Then I see it, he was going to slam an arm on us.

I kick Ruby forward, getting my body horizontal to the ground. I spin, my blade slicing into the creature a good four or five times. Yang then takes over, beating it away from me. Ruby managed to get a good hit on the stomach of the creature. Weiss then puts up a ward, preventing the side swipe that would have surely hit us. I heard gunshots from behind us. Many, many gun shots.

I look back to the see the Black Claw shooting from a window. I then turn back, before being yanked into the air by a small tentacle. "Fuck!" I shout. Qrow manages to get up high enough to slice body part off of me. I then foot plant off of him. I aim for the head, slicing into it. I cause the creature to recoil, a shout of pain emanating from it.

I land hard as I try to dodge to a tentacle, but it hit me anyway. I see Qrow spinning his scythe, swapping hands every swing. I quickly get to my feet, picking up the sword I dropped. This fight was going no where. I quickly look around for something, anything, that would be useful. Then, in a moment of misjudgment, the creature got a hit on Ruby. Not a knock back hit either. The creature had hit her with a large tentacle, tearing through her stomach. Everyone froze, and she looks on in horror.

"R-rubes?" I year Yang call out. She then shouts in anger, shooting toward the beast. Yang then caught a tentacle around her neck, removing her head in a second. "Yang?" I ask out, the body hitting the roof. A puddle of blood had surrounded her now deceased body. Ruby also hit the ground, blood flowing around her as well. Qrow looked devastated. "Qrow! Udai! Get the FUCK out of there!" Jun shouts at us. I grip my sword, blocking an incoming tentacle, but the blade slips from my hand slightly, enough to wound my hand.

Blood now coated the blade. I turn my gaze to the creature that had once been Roman. "I will fucking end you."

I shot toward the beast, slicing downward at it. I see a ripple in the air and felt my blade hit something soft, something living. I heard something organic hit the ground, and the soft dripping of blood. I open my eyes, to see Roman, his hand now removed. A syringe of black liquid on the ground. Suddenly, I had a new memory. Someone attacking Roman before he used the syringe.

I look back to where I had ran to the roof. And I saw myself standing with my team. "What the..." I was knocked over, my weapon removed from my hand. I was quickly put on my back, a flash light in my face. "Udai? What the hell was that?" I hear Yang ask. "Y-yang?" I look to my side to the see Ruby also alive, no wounds or anything. "R-ruby? You're alive?" I ask out, shakily returning my sword to my sheathe.

"Why did you attack him?" Ruby asks. "He, he killed you. Or, I thought... but I saw... WHAT THE FUCK!?" I shout, causing everyone to jump back. I quickly sit up, and see both Morgan and Jun running toward us. "Everyone relax, we will explain," Morgan says, getting over to me. "But first," She says, putting her fingers against my throat. "His pulse is normal, he seems to be coherent. I thought we would have time to get a better training area..."

"Explain. Now." I growl. "So, you are a soul reaper, this has been explained. But do you know what you just did?" Jun asks. "Hallucinated? I don't fucking know," I tell him. "Ok, let's move inside, I hate the rain," He says.

We all quickly move inside, the command room now completely absent of the white fang. We all gather around the command table, everyone seemingly afraid of me. Probably because I outright attacked someone.

"Now, Udai, tell me what you saw out there. Try not to leave out any details," Jun says. And I retell, even the part of my sisters deaths. The room was completely silent, Jun seeming to be attempting to find something to say. "Damn!" Morgan shouts, slamming her fist on the table. "I thought we had more time, Jun!" She says. "I did too!" Jun replies. "What the hell is going on!?" I shout, standing.

"Fuck! Okay, okay..." Jun says, sighing. "Udai, do you know the theories about time?" Morgan asks. The theory flashed through my mind, that aura, the all encompassing force that allowed us to fight the Grimm, also held onto all time. My jaw dropped slightly, the revelation hitting me like a tanker truck.

"I can... control time?" My question hung in the air. I fall back into my chair. "Not exactly... you can manipulate past events, you just needed something to unlock it, which happened to be the death of your sisters. We... need you for a certain purpose... but we were waiting until you fully understood what was at stake." Morgan says bluntly.

I grew irritated at this. "Who the hell do you think I am!? Some fucking puppet!? Someone you can snap your fingers and have what ever fucking problems you have magically disappear!?" I shout. "Udai. You are the only one who CAN do what we need you for." Jun says.

"Just who the fuck are YOU to tell ME what you need ME to do!?" My rant continues. Jun then slides a scroll over to me. On it, I see a video feed. "This, is Mistral. This is not the Mistral you left all those years ago," He said, as the horrid video showed. Grimm were in the streets, killing people left and right, the white fang shooting people next to them.

"How did..." I mutter. "Cinder... she needed only one of the maidens, taking her power. She has now merged with the Grimm. She is both human, and Grimm... Udai, you remember that expedition where your command had brought you out extremely quick? This is what they found," He says, swiping to a picture. I see the machine which I had discovered.

"She used this... to kill the rest of the maidens. She now controls all of powers, something we never thought possible," He says, swiping to another video. Cinder had been tearing through multitudes of hunters and huntresses. "Fuck..." I whisper. At this point, I finally realized. I had done this. "And we need to recover that machine..." Jun says.

"I know where it is, if what you say is correct, I can go back, and stop myself from ever finding it in the first place, I would still remember right? Like how I remember Ruby and Yang dying?" I ask. "This machine wouldn't allow that. It is an object that can sense the aura around it. As such, any major shift in the aura would displace it, and we may never find it again. You have to allow it to fall into the hands of the white fang." Morgan says.

"Fuck..." I mutter. "But, Udai, there is a slight issue. You remember Maxine's death?" Jun asks. "Kinda, my foster dad didn't give any specifics. Why?" I ask. "You killed her."

More silence filled the room. "I really can time travel...can't I?" I ask. "We need you to repeat this, we need you to go back to where it all began," Jun tells me. Everyone's eyes fall onto me. I wasn't stupid, I realize what he was asking me to do.

"I'll do it," I mutter. I hear both Morgan and Jun let out a sigh of relief. "We'll help you, that we can do," Morgan tells me. It still made no sense to me, time travel, that only happens in books doesn't it?

"But, you will need to take someone with you, and both Yang and Ruby are out of the question. The fact that they are immediate relatives would cause issues." Jun says.

"I'll go with him." Blake states. "How do we go back?" I ask. Jun nods, pulling out a blade. He slides it to me. "This will allow you more precise control over your jumps," He tells me. I pick up the dagger. "So, by cutting myself? That's rather barbaric, isn't it?" I reply.

"It's not the cutting yourself that does it, it's your blood being able to slice into aura. You can open a portal to different times. But you must be careful. It's very strenuous on the body, that's why you need to take someone with you. It will spread the strain out," He tells me.

"Okay... let's fucking do this..." I mutter, standing with Blake. "Wait, here," Morgan says, tossing us a jacket. A black jacket. I put it on, as does Blake. "We don't know if you will end up back here, this will help you be protected from our soldiers. The sign and countersign is chaotic order and clean destruction," Morgan tells us. I nod, and bring the blade to my hand.

"Are you ready?" I ask Blake. She nods, and I slice open my hand, and slice through the air, opening the portal to the date I remembered. The day my foster mother died. "Let's go," I say, stepping through the rift.


	12. How We Begin Again

I look around, seeing a field between some trees. I see two boys sparring, and a man watching them. Something from my childhood, yet... so far away. "Udai? Is that?" Blake asks. "Yeah... this was... the first time Matt had beaten me in our sparring," I say, tears stinging my eyes. I felt so abandoned. "He's still my brother, finding out who my real parents are, hasn't changed that," I reply.

I watched the final hit that Matt had gotten, to this day, still made me proud. I open the portal, and see my eyes fall upon myself. "They are going to regret killing him." I state, a new feeling of power surging through me. I step through the portal, and end up in a street. This time, night had fallen. I see a woman walking down the street.

"It's her. I'm going to do it," I say darkly, pulling out my handgun. I walk up to her, my footsteps alerting her I was coming. "Hello, Udai," She says, turning around. "You know?" I ask, her amber eyes falling onto my silver. "You've turned into quite a man. Yes, I know why you are here. Jun and Morgan told me this would happen. Even though...I know how this is going to end... I'm happy you will be freeing this world," She said, a smile on her lips.

I raise the gun. "Remember your roots, Udai. Both, from Nate and I, and from Taiyang and Summer. I love you," She says, a tear falling from her eye. "I love you too..." I whisper as I pull the trigger, and single bullet hitting her in the forehead. A quick, clean death. The least I could giver her for all she had done for me.

I return the gun to the holster, my eyes beginning to water. I felt Blake wrap her arms around me, and my legs almost gave out. "Udai, c'mon, you're alright, you're alright," She says, as we fall to the ground. "I...I'm a murderer... I killed the woman who had raised me," I say, tears now falling.

"It had to be done. Let's get out of here before the police arrive," She said. I nod, and stand. I open another portal. "Tell me, why do you put so much effort for me?" I ask. "Because... you are the only one who knows how I felt in the white fang. I know you hate them now, but they used to be family, right?" She replies. I nod, remembering how they had given me a place to call home.

We then step through the portal, and I appear on the other side of a window, looking into the most painful memory I had. "Oh no..." I mutter as I see myself shackled, my shirt removed. "Udai? What's this?" Blake asks, worry filling her voice. "How I got my scars. I refused to kill someone, they didn't like that," I mutter. They then brought out the whip, a whip that had glass shards pressed into the leather.

Then, they struck, the whip biting into my back. I let out a scream, both of me. I drop to the ground, unrestrained unlike my shackled counterpart. "Udai!" Blake shouts, dropping next to me. I could feel the blood on my back. Another strike, another scream. Blake was now gone, and I had no idea where she was. I expected another strike, yet it never came. I look back into the room, which now had a younger Blake. The memory was being added into my mind.

~~~UB~~

I see a flash of light, and I wake to see myself being dragged through a forest. I look up, to see Blake basically dragging me. "Blake, are we almost there?" I ask, a dull throbbing in my side where I had been shot. "Yeah, yeah we are," She says, her voice sounding tired. "I...I'm sorry about Adam," I tell her. "You don't have to keep apologizing, it's not your fault, I...I still don't know why I decided to save you," She says. The image of Adam catching a bullet through the chest replayed in my mind.

"There it is, these people will take care of you. At least, that's what I was told," She says as we walk up on a house. I had no idea where we were, but I saw two people standing outside. A blonde haired man, and a red haired girl, or was it black? I had no clue, but her hair was basically the same as mine. "There he is," I hear the man say, as he walks to us. I feel him grab me from Blake. "He...He'll be alright, won't he?" Blake asks.

"Yeah, we'll get him all fixed up." I look up to Blake, our eyes meeting. "Th-thank you so much, I don't know how I can ever repay you," I tell her. "Don't, you don't owe me anything. They were in the wrong, you don't deserve to be flogged for that," She says.

"I hope we meet again in the future," I tell her as she leaves. "I feel that we will," She says. "C'mon kiddo, let's get you patched up," The man said. "One important thing to note, I'm your dad," He says. My breathing stops short upon hearing it.

~~RUY~~ 1 year later

"Oh, I'm so happy that my siblings get to join me!" Yang says, enveloping Ruby in a large hug, one that put me on the defensive. "You try to hug, and I swear to god I will chunk your ass out of the ship," I tell her. She laughs as she lets go of Ruby.

 _The words sunk in, the man, Taiyang, was my father. Not Nate, and Maxine wasn't my mother. "You... you aren't lying, are you?" I ask, bewildered. He told me the story, and it made sense. "I am not, I...I hope you can forgive me for giving you away," He says. "I thought I was left alone..." I mutter. "No, kiddo, you weren't. Welcome home," He says as I look up to him, my eyes tearing up._

The memory still brought a smile to my face. I wasn't alone, and I intended to keep it like that. I look out of the window, the ship now in the air far above the ground. "Still can't believe he's still alive..." I say, still curious about Roman's appearance. "Meh, he's just a thug, don't worry about it," Yang told me. "Yeah, you're probably right," I reply.

"So, we need to make sure we are on the same team, no arguing," I say. "Yeah!" Ruby replies joyfully. I see a boy run to the garbage can, and puke up whatever he had in his stomach. "Well, he's not having fun," I say.

We then begin our descent to the school, and unload from the ship. Yang had disappeared with her friends, leaving both Ruby and I confused. "Oh, I don't know what we're doing," She said, tripping over someone's luggage. I watch the spectacle, as a white haired girl was giving Ruby a hell of a scolding, but Ruby seemed to have other problems at that exact moment.

She then sneezed, a large fireball that also seemed to contain some ice erupted around her. A girl then approached, black hair, yellow eyes. My breath hitched as I saw her. She handed the white haired girl a jar of dust. "Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee dust company." "Finally, some recognition," "Also known for it's mistreatment of faunus." This caused Weiss to become indignant, before marching off.

"Blake, it's good to see you again," I say, her eyes now falling on me. "Udai? It's you," She replies. "Hey, you're the one who brought my brother to my home, aren't you?" Ruby asks, a smirk appearing. "You look a lot better without the gun shot," She said.

"We should find somewhere to catchup," I say. "Yeah, I know a decent cafe around," She says. "Sorry, Rubes, but I think you should find yourself some friends," I tell the shocked girl. "Hey!" She shouts after us.

~~RUB~~

We found ourselves at a cafe on the campus after the assembly. Ruby had decided to join us as well, which was actually more of her scolding us for leaving her behind. Blake and I had caught up. I had ordered coffee, as did Blake. Ruby had ordered milk, which had caused me to tease her. This made her just stay quiet, glaring at the glass.

"Oh, C'mon Ruby, I was only messing with you," I say with a little laugh. "You're so mean," She replies. "Hey, you wanted to tag along," I retort, tossing my arm around her shoulder, giving her a shake. "So, Blake, this has been on my mind a while, do you know what happened to Matt?" I ask her. "He's alive, but he's further indoctrinated in the white fang. He hates you now, the last thing I heard him say was he was going to kill you," She told me.

The news brought the grim reality to me. "Oh."

I was upset, but at the same time, not so much. We had drifted apart, but that didn't mean I wanted him to want me dead. "I hope we never meet again, then. One of us will be killed..." I tell her.

~RWUBY~

We had all met up, my new team. Yang had found Weiss and Ruby, began working with them for the initiation. I doubt Ozpin was going to let them stay together, but I had no clue. I had found Blake, which had made both of us happy. But we now had something much larger to deal with. An evermore had decided we would make a good snack.

"It's coming again!" I shout, preparing my sword for an attack. The weapon I had made after losing _hope_ to the white fang. It's name was _continuum._ I slice through the air, only slightly catching the creature. "I have a plan!" Ruby shouts, and the rest of the team moved into action, but I had no idea what in the hell this plan was. All I knew was the tower was relatively unstable, the gorge not looking very inviting.

"What ever it is! Hurry it the fuck up!" I shout, jumping in front of them. The creature came at us, this time I sliced into it, knocking it away. Then, I heard something bad. I turn and see another evermore. "Shit! We gotta put this damn thing down!" I shout, as I see what their plan was. Ruby was using Blake's sword ribbon as a slingshot, and Weiss had lain down wards up the side of cliff.

I jump up on the ribbon, next to my sister. "You get that one, I got the other," I say, looking at the one next to the cliff. She nods, and I prepare myself. We were then launched into the air, me heading straight toward my target. I shot my gun that was apart of my sword, speeding myself towards the evermore. I pushed some aura into my blade, causing it to glow white.

"Die!" I shout, as I swing the blade over my head, cutting straight through the beast. It exploded into a shower of darkness. I see wards on the other side of the cliff. I land on it, and manage to use Ruby's semblence to make it to the top, a backflip at the top. I return my sword to it's sheathe. We won.

~RWUBY~ A day later

"I still can't believe it, the only five person team in the entire school," I say as I sat on the roof with Blake. "It's certainly a strange happening, but I suppose we all work together extremely well," Blake replies, a book in her hand. "Can't say I am upset about it, fairly happy I get to be your partner. The only one I actually know, other than my sisters. Still strange to think that's what they are now," I say, my gaze falling onto the night sky. "I can still never repay you," I say quietly. "You don't have to," She replies.

"I always repay my debts," I tell her. "Oh shut up," She says. I smile at her. "What are you smiling about, you idiot," She asks. "At how different my life could have been, had you not intervened," I reply.

"Mhm," Her response simple.

~RWUBY~ A month later

"Do it, Udai. We both know you like her," Yang teases. "Shut up," I reply. "Udai, if you don't, Yang will never stop," Ruby tells me. "YOUR INCESSANT TEASING IS NOT HELPING!" I shout.

They had found out about my crush on Blake, and that had been my downfall. They absolutely refused to let me keep it a secret, even getting the Ice Queen on me. She, of course, thought it was adorable. They shut up as soon as Blake walked in.

"Are you teasing him again?" Blake asked, not sure what the teasing was about, figuring it was just a sibling rivalry thing. Yang elbowed me, which caused me to glare at her. "C'mon, Udai," Yang whispers. I lower my head in defeat. "Fine," I mutter.

"Blake, will you be my... girlfriend," I ask, not getting a stutter like in sappy romance stories. "Jeez, took you long enough, yes, I will." She replies, sitting on her bed. "Damnit, now I owe Ruby money..." Yang mutters, pulling out her wallet. "You two WERE TAKING BETS!?" I ask abruptly. "Of course, Weiss also owes me," Ruby said, a smirk on her mouth. "I am going to kill all of you," I say, falling onto my bed.

Yang then exploded into laughter. "I'm glad you find it so funny," I mutter.

~RWUBY~ Half a month later

The teachers lecture was extremely boring, and I couldn't help but space out. "Hey, you'll fail the test if you don't pay attention," Ruby whispers. "I doubt it, this stuff is easy," I reply, returning to my lazy sketch of a beowolf. I had apparently adopted an appreciation of Ruby's favorite Grimm.

"Udai, what's the weak spot of a boartusk?" Professor Port asks, putting me on the hotplate. "It's underbelly, one good jab there, it will be removed as a threat," I reply, not even looking up. "Correct! Students, you could learn a thing or two from Udai. He knows the material," He said.

"Oh no!" I hear someone say, causing me to look up. A small device lands on the desk in front of me. It looked like a grenade. "Oh shit," I mutter, as a bright flash erupts in my face. "Agh! Fuck!" I shout as my hands shoot to my eyes, which now burned as if a thousand suns were set in my face.

"Udai!" I hear Ruby shout. "My fucking eyes! They fucking burn!" I shout in agony. "Someone get the nurse!" I hear Port say quickly. "Which one of you fucks did this!?" I ask angrily, venom dripping from my voice. "What happened?" I hear a female ask. "Someone had a flash grenade, exploded in front of his eyes," Port tells her. I feel my hands removed, and my head turned back, but all I saw was white. "God, make the pain stop!" I say, my eyes feeling as if they were one fire, immediately making me attempt to cover them back up. But, I was stopped.

"Yeah, okay, okay, try to open your eyes, Udai," The nurse tells me. I struggle, but manage to get them open, but I was unable to see anything. "Okay, this will remove the burn," She said, as a cool liquid is dropped into my eyes. Within seconds, the pain was fading, but I still couldn't see.

"Who did this? You better tell me before I check the cameras," Port announces. I hear a meek "I did" from somewhere in the classroom, a female. "Why?" Port questions, sounding somewhat angry. "Cardin, he was messing with me, my hand hit my release," She said. "Well, both of you will have detention, maybe more depending on his injuries. Cardin protested, but was shut up by Port. "Oh Cardin, I'm going to kick your goddamn ass, you bet on it," I tell him angrily.

"Okay, he's not going to be blind permanently, but his eyes were definitely damaged, he's going to need glasses after this," The nurse said, and I knew exactly who was going to pay for them. "Guess what Cardin," I say, knowing the school would back me up.

~RWUBY~ 3 months later

I slowly open my eyes, the room was completely quiet, which led me to believe our team leader had left. She always woke up before I did. I turn slightly, my eyes falling upon the sleeping girl next to me. Blake and I were fairly awkward together at first, but now, she slept in my bed every night. The first couple of nights like this had given Yang and Ruby more ammo, but I mostly let it slide off my back. It's funny how quickly Blake had become so important in my life. I knew that the reverse was also true, she held me to great importance, but she'd never admit it.

I grab my glasses and put them on my face, now a permanent addition to my dress. My team had repeatedly told me I looked good in them, the black frame going well with my jet black hair. But, I didn't like it, they were too likely to fall off in combat, even though they wrapped around my ears. In the end, the school did side with me, but made both Cardin and a faunus girl named Jackie pay me for my eye check and the glasses. After I had earned some money, I gave her back the portion she gave me, but she demanded I keep half of it.

Her reasoning was, if she didn't have the flash bang, it never would have happened. We became friends through it, however. Especially after I gave Cardin his well deserved ass kicking.

I toss my legs over the side of the bed, seeing a lack of Ruby and Weiss. Yang was still sleeping. I grab a shoe, weighing it in my hand. I then toss it at the sleeping girl. She shoots up as the object hits her stomach. "What the hell!?" She says, glaring at me. "Where's Ruby and Weiss?" I ask, pulling my jeans over the shorts I slept in.

"I dunno, they didn't tell me they were leaving," Yang says while stretching. I shake Blake awake before I grab my shoes. "Mm, let me sleep," She replies groggily. "You never let me sleep in when YOU wake up first," I tell her. "But it's alright when I do it," She whines. "You are a child," I mutter, looking back to Yang. "So, you think they are on a date?" I ask.

"Dunno, probably, let me call her," Yang says, grabbing her scroll. "Put it on speaker," I tell her. "Hello?" Ruby asks, picking up after the third ring. "Hey, where are you?" Yang asks. "Oh, Weiss and I went out for a bit," She replies.

"Well no duh, where are you?" Yang asks, looking at me as I egg her on, "On a date?" She continues. "Hey Ruby, what's wrong?" I hear Weiss in the background. "Shut up." Ruby hisses into the phone. I erupt into laughter. "Guess what Ruby, you gotta ask her, turn about's fair play," I say to the horror stricken girl.

"Y-y-you knew!?" She stuttered out, causing both Yang and I to laugh. I then catch a pillow to the face. "Shut up!" Blake whines. "Ruby, why are you stuttering, and is that a blush?" I hear Weiss. "Blake, you don't wanna miss this," I tell her, getting her to finally sit up. "You aren't going to shut up, are you..." She mutters. "Fine, you two win..." Ruby mutters.

"Weiss Schnee, will you... be my girlfriend," Ruby asks, her phone switching to speaker mode. "Hmm, I never expected you to be gay, Ruby. But I suppose you aren't that bad of a girl," Weiss says. "I-is that a yes?" Ruby asks. "Yes, it is you dunce," Weiss replies. Both Yang and I cheer loudly, much to Ruby's shame, probably.

"They were in on this? I suppose it was only fair after what we did to Udai," Weiss says. "Hey, he got the best girlfriend in the world out of that, though," Blake says. "I bet, I suppose we'll need to have a couples night, won't we," Weiss says.

"Poor Yang doesn't have anyone though," I tease. "Eh, relationships are overrated." Yang says, flopping back onto her bed. "What ever, so Blake, you still need to get up, I'm taking you out today, remember?" I ask her. "Ugh, you still haven't told me where we are going," She mutters.

~RWUBY~ Half a day later

"I didn't know you guys liked this kind of food," I say to Weiss and Ruby, who we had invited along for our date. "Sushi is great, don't you dare question my enjoyment from it," Wiess said, popping a piece in her mouth. The restaurant was a traditional Meiji era building, with paper walls. I had no idea what the Meiji era was, but I knew they spoke orientia, which the owners of this restaurant did. They were rather impressed I was able to as well, as was Blake.

I look at Blake who had finished half of her meal in the time it took me to finish a quarter of my own. "Jeez, you really like fish don't you," I say, and she nods. Her secret to being a faunus had been unveiled rather early, because when she had brought me to my dad's, her bow had been removed, allowing Ruby a good look at her ears.

"You know, she IS a cat faunus," Weiss says, no longer almost calling her an animal. "You've come a long way, Weiss, I'm proud," I tell her, before picking up a piece of sashimi.

"So, are you guys ready for the tournament?" Ruby asks, excitement in her eyes. "I can't believe they have a five person division now. Wonder how many teams will sign up," Blake says. "Last I heard, there were already like ten," Weiss replies.

"Too bad we are going to win," I say. "Yeah!" Ruby said excitedly. I wonder, what is in the future of team RWUBY.


End file.
